Sayin Have I Loved
by Cutegenius
Summary: With the androids and Cell defeated, Trunks is ready for some R&R, until he hears a cry for help.. Could this nearly drowned girl be the last survivor of the Sayin race? Can Trunks help her find her past, or will he lose her to the forces of evil? Ch.8 up
1. Mysterious Girl

Note to the Reader: First I'd like to mention that I do not own DBZ or any of its characters; I am just a loyal fan. This is not an official DBZ story, just a fanfiction created by cute, little me. *wink* I dedicate this story to the great Akira Toriyama himself since he is the true creator of Dragonball Z. I also would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Sara, who is the story's heroine is based upon. Yes, she is a big fan of Trunks (who isn't?) Anyway, I would like to mention that there will be absolutely NO lemon action. Sorry to disappoint all you perverted and deranged sickos out there. Get help, you are a pathetic human with a filthy, dirty mind! You make me sick. You have disgraced the name of DBZ! Anyway, I have to tell you there is some foul language and potential violence...you have been warned! Have a nice day! *wink* ********************************************************************  
  
Trunks gave a small sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his jacket sleeve. He looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day.  
  
It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago he had destroyed Androids 17 and 18, and had beaten Cell. His trip in the Time Machine had really made a difference.  
  
'If it wasn't for Goku and his friends, who knows what might have happened?' Trunks thought.  
  
As a cool breeze blew through his lavender hair, he closed his eyes and remembered his trip to the past....  
  
The long, hard hours of training in the hyperbolic time chamber, fighting side by side with Goku and Gohan, seeing his young mother and his younger self, fighting new androids created by the evil Dr. Gero, and meeting his father, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, for the first time. Even though Vegeta had shown nothing but cold stubbornness, Trunks knew deep...*hours later* deep, deep inside, Vegeta was proud to have Trunks for his son.  
  
Trunks's reminiscing was abruptly interrupted by the high-pitched sound of a young girl's scream.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no!" Trunks dropped the bag of groceries he had been carrying home and ran down the unpaved path towards the sound.  
  
Trunks ran down to the edge of a cliff and focused his senses, trying to feel the girl's energy signal.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaieeeee!"  
  
Trunks looked down at the river below. A young girl, about his age, was being swept away by the raging currents.  
  
"Hold on!" Trunks got a running start and jumped off the cliff and into the icy water below.  
  
Any normal person would have been called crazy and drowned, but Trunks wasn't exactly what you'd call a normal person; try Super Saiyan!  
  
Trunks swam and fought against the currents with ease and made his way to the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you," he said in a reassuring voice. He wrapped his strong arms around her, making sure he had a strong grip, and then with a tiny jump of energy, he flew out of the river's rage and onto shore.  
  
He gently laid the girl down. "Are you alright?"  
  
But the girl did not answer. She was unconscious.  
  
'Oh, no, was I too late?!' thought Trunks. 'No, wait, she's breathing, but she needs help.'  
  
Since Capsule Corp. was the closest building for miles; Trunks decided it would be best to take here there. He picked up the girl gently as if picking up a glass china doll, and flew off towards home.  
  
Moments later, he landed in the front lawn of a large dome-shaped building with the Capsule Corp. logo painted on the side.  
  
"Mom! Come out here, quick!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it, Trunks? I'm kind of busy right now." Bulma walked outside, trying to put up her long blue hair in a ponytail. She gasped when she saw the unconscious figure in her son's arms.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, quick, get her inside!"  
  
Soon they were inside the living room of their cozy little house. Bulma opened a side closet door and pulled out a pink blanket.  
  
"Here, the poor thing's soaked; this'll warm her up." She handed Trunks the blanket and he wrapped the girl in it. Bulma retreated into the kitchen and got some smelling salts from a cupboard. "This should wake her up." Bulma entered the living room where Trunks sat on the sofa, the mysterious girl asleep on his lap. "Here." She waved the salts under the girl's nose. The girl's eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Ooooohhh...w-where am I?"  
  
She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and then was quite startled to find herself on the lap of a strange boy with purple hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Aaaah! Who the hell are you?! Get your fucking hands off me!"  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy! It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you...just calm down."  
  
But the girl was not in a very "calm" mood.  
  
"Where am I? How the heck did I get here?"  
  
"Hey, kid, RELAX, we're friends," Bulma said in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "My son Trunks saved you from drowning in that river."  
  
"He...he did?"  
  
The girl looked over to the purple haired boy again. Trunks looked down and blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Thanks."  
  
"Um...sure, no problem...*ahem* Uh, you can get up now..."  
  
It took the girl a moment to understand what he meant, and then she realized that she was still sitting in her rescuer's lap.  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They both stood up. The girl got a good look at her rescuer. He wore a blue denim jacket and long, dark pants with a black tank top. He had shoulder length purple hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"So, um...Are you okay?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Yes, I'm fine...my name is Sara."  
  
"I'm Trunks. Where are you from?"  
  
"You see, the thing is...I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Sara shook her head.  
  
Bulma interrupted, "Wait...How could you not know where you're from?"  
  
Sara shrugged.  
  
"Well, how about where you live? Your parents? A phone number? Birthday? Anything?"  
  
Sara just shook her head.  
  
"Okay, look, I know it sounds really weird but I don't have a clue about anything, well not anything, more like anything about my past..." Sara looked up, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Hold on, if you don't have any clue about who you are or where you're from, how do you know your name is Sara?"  
  
Sara thought hard.  
  
"Well?" ...No response.  
  
Sara took a deep breath.  
  
Trunks and Bulma edged in closer so not to miss a word.  
  
Sara closed her eyes, smiled, and with one hand behind her head, said, "Actually I just really liked the name Sara so that's what I started calling myself, hehhehhehhehheh." *sweat drop*  
  
Both Bulma and Trunks face faltered.  
  
(Note! For all you readers who don't know what face faltering is, it is when an anime character falls face first, legs in the air, as a reaction to a bad joke; a ridiculously lame, unexpected response or something just totally stupid or unexpected. A sweat drop symbolizes nervousness, uncertainty or just a way to look at something pathetic and say, "Oooooh boy." Now back to the story!)  
  
Sara stood up and clutched the blanket around her tightly for warmth. "Um...I guess I'll go then..." But after two steps, she slipped and fell; her legs were still weak from the river's currents. Luckily, Trunks was fast and caught her.  
  
"Careful, I don't think you're quite ready to be up and about yet. Why don't you stay here for awhile, until you've recovered?"  
  
"You sure? I don't want to bug you. I can get really annoying sometimes..."  
  
(*Sara runs up and slaps Danika upside the head.* Ow! What'd you do that for? "I am not annoying!" You are right now! Besides, this is just a fanfiction, relax...Hey, look, Kitty!  
  
"Kitty! Where?!" Sara runs off to find Kitty. Whew! Now, where was I?...Oh yeah! *Danika continues writing.*)  
  
"Hey, no problem, kid," said Bulma. "We've got plenty of room. Just relax."  
  
Sara smiled. It had been a while since she had met some friendly people. This lady was really nice, though Sara admitted her outfit looked like it had been dragged out of a circus clown's closet, but at least her son was pretty cute.  
  
"Okay, why not? It's not like I've got anywhere else to go."  
  
"Great! I'll just make some tea. You sit down and dry off."  
  
"Huh?" Sara looked down and noticed she was dripping all over the floor. "Oops! Uh, sorry about your floor."  
  
"No problem; it's only water. Hey Trunks! Don't just stand there, being rude! Help her to a seat!"  
  
"Oh! Uh, right." Trunks showed Sara back to the sofa.  
  
"Hey, thanks for saving me."  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Trunks, starting to turn red again.  
  
"So how did you save me anyway? Those currents were pretty strong..."  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of Trunks's head.  
  
"Er,...I'm a really good swimmer." 'Oh, nice one, Trunks. Like she's really going to believe that!'  
  
(Just for further reference (and in attempt to make the chapter longer) double quotation marks mean someone is talking, one quotation mark means they are thinking. Thank you.)  
  
Sara eyed him suspiciously. He hadn't exactly given the world's best rescue story. Sara was a good swimmer too, but she was only human. How could he have possibly swum against those raging currents?  
  
Trunks noticed her gaze. 'Uh oh. She knows something's up. I'm not surprised, but what can I tell her? She just nearly drowned and woke up in a strange place with new people. I think talk about Super Saiyans and alien powers might be a little much to take in right now.'  
  
Trunks tried to pretend not to notice Sara's eyes.  
  
'Hmm..... he's hiding something, I just know it.'  
  
Bulma walked in with the tea.  
  
"Well, aren't we talkative?"  
  
"Hmm....yeah, right, so anyway, um.....Where are we exactly?"  
  
Bulma and Trunks had forgotten to mention where they had brought her.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, right now we're in one of Capsule Corp.'s main buildings."  
  
"Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad owned it. It was sorta like the family business. We were doing great 'til the androids attacked."  
  
"That reminds me: Do you know what happened to them? It's like they just disappeared."  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of Bulma's head. She looked at Trunks. He shook his head, signaling her not to say a word. "Wh-who knows? I guess it's just one of those things, ya know? Heh heh heh."  
  
Sara just stared.  
  
"Riiiight." 'What's up with these people? Did they forget to take their medicine or something?'  
  
Bulma broke the silence. "Ahem...so Sara, how did you end up n that river, anyway?"  
  
"I...uh...er..."  
  
(*Danika sweat drops. Sara walks in.* "What's wrong?" Heh heh, um, I'm not exactly sure how you got there myself. *Sara face falters* "What do you mean you don't know?! You're the author!" Well, you were just...there. "Oh, so I just magically appeared there, is that it?!" *Danika thinks for a moment, then stands up with one hand on her hip and the other high in the air, pointing somewhere.* I shall make it so! Thanks for the suggestion. *Sara face falters again* I'm kidding! "You better be!" Okay, okay. Now let me think...Ooh! I know! *Danika continues writing*)  
  
"Mom, she may not want to talk about that right now," Trunks interrupted.  
  
Sara gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how she could answer the question.  
  
("That's the best you could think of?" Shut up!)  
  
"Anyway, now that the androids are gone, we're thinking of getting Capsule Corp. back in business." Bulma smiled and sipped her tea.  
  
("Gee, they sure switch conversations fast, don't they?" Sara, are YOU writing this story? "No." Then shut up and let me write! *Sara glares* "I think you're just writing this to take up space." *Danika's eyes close. She clenches a fist and one of those little anime vein crosses appears on her forehead.* DO YOU WANT THIS FANFICTION OR NOT?! I'M THE GENIUS HERE, SO SIT DOWN, KEEP QUIET AND LET ME WRITE! "Uh, Danika?" Grrr..... What in the name of Kami is it now?! "You just wasted more than half a page yelling at me..." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!...*Danika takes some deep breaths to calm down and then continues writing after giving Sara a warning glare.*)  
  
"Yawn,...sorry," said Sara.  
  
"It's okay. I don't blame you for being tired; you've had a rough day."  
  
"By any chance do you have an extra room?"  
  
"Are you kidding? In this place? Heck, we can get you five extra rooms."  
  
"Uh...one will be fine, thanks."  
  
"Trunks, why don't you take Sara to one of the guest rooms?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Trunks and Sara walked down the hall 'til they came to a stop at a door on the left.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Sara smiled as Trunks walked off. It wasn't long before she fell in a deep sleep. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. There was something about that boy...  
  
("Yeah! He's hot!" Sara, for the love of Dende, will you please SHUT UP!)  
  
Bulma, who was still seated in the living room, sipped her tea and grinned. 'They would make a perfect couple. My woman's intuition is never wrong. Yeah, something big is going to happen......I just know it!'  
  
And for once, Bulma's "woman's intuition" was right. Something big iuwasiu going to happen. But not now, no, now was the time for rest. Soon, both Bulma and Trunks decided to turn into bed.  
  
(YES in separate rooms! For all you weirdos out there!)  
  
Bulma soon fell sleep. Trunks, however, was still wondering about the mysterious girl he had rescued. There was something...unusual about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it...Maybe he was just imagining things,...then again, maybe not. That night, Sara had a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams about the day ahead, and the dashing boy that had saved her. And so our story begins... 


	2. A Secret Crush

Sara woke up the next morning refreshed. She yawned and stretched her arms and upper back. After she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she took a look around the room. There was a full-length mirror next to a large window where sunbeams shone through and onto the floor. Against the wall across from Sara's bed was a small, dark brown dresser. From this distance, all she could make out on top were a brush and a small comb.  
  
The bed was small but soft. The pillow had no pillowcase and so the blue stripes were showing. There was a thin, white sheet and a fuzzy brown comforter. It wasn't much, but these days you had to come to expect that. Since he attack of the androids on May 12th, real estate values had gone way down on planet Earth. The androids destroyed everything in their path. It was all the people could do to survive. Those monsters had killed so many people. ("Hey! One of those monsters is hot!" *Danika glares* "Never mind.") So much screaming, everyone running for their lives...Earth had become a living Hell. Sara remembered how hard it was to find food and shelter and seeing how much destruction had been going on, this place was actually pretty nice.  
  
Sara stepped out of bed and walked over to the full-length mirror. She was a mess. ("Oh, gee, thanks." Will you knock it off already!) Her hair was a mess of tangles, her clothes were wrinkled and torn, and there were visible mud spots.  
  
'I can't go out looking like this! I don't want Trunks to think I'm...wait, why do I care what he thinks?' ("I'll tell you w-mmmm" *Danika covers Sara's mouth with one hand and continues to write with the other*) 'Oh, well.'  
  
Sara picked up the brush off the dresser and began to brush out the tangles. After her hair looked normal again, she opened the dresser drawer and searched through the clothes to find a replacement outfit. Now, Sara isn't one of those girly girls who obsess over clothes and makeup and how her hair looks. She would settle for something nice and comfortable that fits. Her hosts were very generous and it would be rude and spoiled for her to be picky about clothes, but....  
  
'Oh...my...God! Does she really go out in public in these clothes?!' Sara looked desperately through the drawer for something less...er..."unique."  
  
("Unique is an understatement, wouldn't you say?" *Danika tries to think of a diversion.* Hey, Sara! Shouldn't you go feed Elvis? (Note: Elvis is Sara's dog, not the dead rock singer) "Oh, all right." *Sara leaves* Whoo Hoo! Ladies and gentlemen, Sara has left the building! Finally some peace and quiet!)  
  
In the very back of the drawer, Sara found a light blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She changed out of her old clothes and into the new ones. She walked down the all, past the living room, and into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma was stirring something at the stove and Trunks as sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs. Obviously he hadn't counted on the fact that Sara would be up this early. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and his hair was still tied back in a ponytail. However, he was completely without a shirt.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Bulma and Trunks looked up. Trunks gave a look of surprise, blushed, then quickly grabbed his jacket off the chair and tried to cover himself up.  
  
'What do you know; a modest guy, that's something new.' Sara gave a small giggle. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. (And any minute now, Sara is going to burst in here to yell "Cute, nothing! He's hot!"...If she doesn't stop drooling first. So I'll save her the trouble. Ahem.....)  
  
....iHe's so hot when he's embarrassed/i. (There, that should make her happy.)  
  
Sara sat down at the table next to Trunks.  
  
"G...good morning." Trunks was still slightly red in the cheeks; still embarrassed about being seen with his shirt off. Sure, it was no big deal usually, but Sara was still practically a stranger. He had only met her yesterday and frankly, he hadn't learned much.  
  
"Good morning, Sara, you have a nice sleep?" Bulma didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable her son looked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. The room was very nice...Oh, I hope you don't mind, I kinda borrowed your clothes; mine were pretty torn up..."  
  
"No problem. Those clothes don't really fit me that much anymore. Would you like some eggs and bacon?"  
  
"Um...Yes, please, but just the eggs."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to burn the bacon or anything."  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just...I'm a vegetarian."  
  
"Oh! Okay then, no bacon. How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled is fine."  
  
"Oh, darn, we're out of milk."  
  
Bulma grabbed her Capsule Corp. hat and purse. "I'm gonna run down to the store real quick and pick up some milk." She looked at Sara and Trunks and grinned. "You two behave yourselves while I'm gone." She gave a wink.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Bulma chuckled and walked out the door.  
  
"Sorry about my mother. She thinks she's a real comedian."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
For about 5 minutes or so, they sat in silence. Every now and then, one would gather the courage to sneak a quick glance at the other.  
  
(Ahhh....*Danika laid back in her chair and took a sip of her warm cocoa.* (She hates hot cocoa, so that's why it's warm cocoa.) Now I can sit back and relax. *Suddenly, the door bursts open. Sara is standing in the doorway. Her head has grown three times its normal size and she has miraculously sprouted fangs.* "So this is why it's taking you so long to write the fanfiction! You goof off every chance you get!" 'Oops, busted' Oh! Hey, Sara *sweatdrop* Heh heh, w-would you like some cocoa? "No. What I would LIKE is for you to quit fooling around and write this fanfiction....Hey! How come this font is so big?....Why you little cheater!" Ahem um...uh...back to the story!)  
  
"So...you live here with your mom, just you two by yourselves?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, we've lived here together for a long time now."  
  
"Sorry I walked in on you two earlier."  
  
"It's okay....We didn't expect you to be awake for sometime, so we weren't prepared."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Sara smiled.  
  
Trunks smiled back. He had to admit she looked very pretty whenever she smiled.  
  
(I can't believe I just wrote that. "What's uTHAT/u supposed to mean?!" Well, it's kinda sappy, don't you think? "Shut up and keep writing!" Geesh, bossy, bossy. "Hey, you were complaining about me not letting you write before, remember?!" You mean like you're doing now? *Sara slaps Danika upside the head.* Okay, I'm writing, I'm writing!)  
  
"So are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't have any trouble walking this time, but if I did, I'm sure you would have caught me, right?"  
  
Trunks blushed and looked down. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt...that is I...I mean..."  
  
("Okay, now it's getting a little sappy." How many more times are you going to interrupt me? "Shush! This fanfic needs less you and me and more me and him!" *Danika rolls her eyes and mumbles something about slave driver and continues writing*)  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
Bulma stuck her head in the doorway. "Hey, you two aren't doing anything in here, are you?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"*giggle* I'm just kidding, Trunks, relax."  
  
Bulma put down the milk and turned to Sara. "Don't worry, he's always shy around pretty girls."  
  
Trunks groaned and covered his face with his hands. Bulma leaned down and whispered to Sara, ignoring Trunks's glare. "Don't worry, Sara, just follow my advice and he'll warm up to you in no time." Bulma laughed.  
  
Sara forced a smile and gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha....sure." 'Note to self: Do not listen to uanything/u this woman says, for humanity's sake!'  
  
Bulma grinned. 'Man, I'm good. These two will be together in no time thanks to me! Wow! Who would've thought you could wrap brains and beauty into such a neat little package like me!'  
  
("Sound familiar, Danika?" Yep, same old Bulma. She may be smart...but she's not even half the cute little genius I am. *Sara rolls her eyes.* "Oh, brother.")  
  
"So, Sara, do you remember anything about having a boyfriend?"  
  
This time it was Sara's turn to sweat drop. "Uh, no..."  
  
"Hey, what do you know! Trunks doesn't have a girlfriend. Pretty big coincidence, huh, Trunks?" Bulma nudged Trunks with her elbow. Trunks shut his eyes as his lip twitched.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
("Ooooh poor Trunks...Can I slap Bulma now?" No you cannot! "Awww." *Sara looks disappointed.* "Can I flick her off?" NO!)  
  
"Come on, Trunks, admit it! You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Mom! Knock it off!"  
  
Sara was feeling just as embarrassed as Trunks was now. So what if they liked each other a little bit? She didn't have to make a production out of it! It was really none of her business anyway!  
  
Bulma noticed how grim Sara and Trunks looked. "Man, you two need to lighten up! You both look like somebody's died."  
  
'Somebody is going to die if she keeps that up! Who does she think she is? Cupid?!' Sara could just imagine herself strangling Bulma.  
  
"Hey, I got a great idea! Trunks could give you a tour of Capsule Corp.!" Bulma turned to Trunks. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soon Trunks and Sara were walking down the endless halls of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Is your mom always like that?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
'No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. His mom could scare anyone away...not me, though...What am I thinking?!' Sara looked at Trunks and smiled. He gave a little smile back. Maybe she did have a crush on him after all, and maybe...maybe he felt the same way about her.  
  
"So...what exactly do you do here?"  
  
"Well, nowadays, we just live here, but long before the androids attacked, we were a major corporation. My grandpa was a scientist. He invented a small capsule that could just about make anything portable. The capsule became so popular that we had to start mass production to keep up with demand."  
  
"Oh."  
  
For about five minutes, there was silence. Sara looked around.  
  
"There sure are a lot of rooms here."  
  
"Yeah, my grandparents were pack rats."  
  
Sara noticed some bowls on the floor. "What are those for?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, my grandpa used to collect stray animals. We don't have many pets any more though, just my grandpa's old cat..."  
  
"Meow..."  
  
Sara looked down and saw a small black cat with large eyes. "Awww....how cute...." Sara bent down to stroke the cat's fur.  
  
("KITTYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Ow... *Danika rubs her ears*)  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure, she seems to like you."  
  
Sara smiled and picked Kitty up. "Hi there."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Sara was delighted! "She's sooooo cute!"  
  
Trunks smiled. "She was my grandpa's favorite."  
  
Sara could see why; that soft black fur, those large staring eyes, and the cute little way she said "meow." Sara could play with her for hours and never get bored.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Sara couldn't help but grin. "I love it when she says 'meow' like that!"  
  
Trunks smiled, but gave a little sweat drop. 'Well, at least she's happy, but I guess we can forget about the tour.'  
  
Bulma stuck her head around the corner. "Hey, how's the tour coming...huh?" Bulma looked at the small black cat in Sara's arms. A smile crossed her face, and the background began to blur.  
  
("What?" You know, a flashback sequence. "Oh.")  
  
'Wow, I can't believe it, it's been so long....I remember before the androids attacked. Dad was always playing around in his lab. Days seemed like minutes to him; he'd spend hours on end working away, and whenever he started working, he'd always have that same black cat on his shoulder. Dad always said he wasn't an animal person....but that cat was his best friend....Dad was the one who inspired me to become a scientist....like father, like daughter, I guess. But I never understood why he always had that cat with him...I guess even the greatest of inventors can't stand to be lonely....'  
  
("Uh huh....yeah, that's REAL touching and all, but can we iplease/i get back to the story?" ...*sigh* Everybody's a critic...) 


	3. Too Shy

"Mom?...Mom?""  
  
Bulma's flashback was interrupted. "Huh?....Oh! Right, well, I made some tea if you two are interested." Bulma turned away and smoothed out her dress. It wasn't like her to just stop and lose touch with reality like that. She hoped she wasn't going senile. Bulma, Trunks, Sara and Kitty all walked back to the kitchen. (All except Kitty who couldn't walk because Sara had her in a death lock and wouldn't let go for a nanosecond.) Sara sat down and stroked Kitty behind the ears. Bulma was tending to the teapot on the stove and Trunks was searching the cupboards from some clean cups.  
  
"So both your mom and your grandfather were inventors, huh? What did your dad do?"  
  
Both Bulma and Trunks froze at this. Neither was quite sure how to answer. Trunks's tongue seemed to swell and something grew thick in his throat. Bulma's face grew pale, but she tried to ignore it and pretend not to notice the surrounding silence by continuing to fix the stove settings even though they weren't really broken. She was just looking for a distraction to avoid the on-growing tension that you literally could feel consuming the room.  
  
'Uh oh...' Sara began to feel herself shrink; she could tell she had asked a sensitive question. She hadn't meant to cause any uneasiness. She just hadn't known that Bulma and Trunks would react this way.  
  
("Well, how could I? No one's mentioned one word about the short little baka, not that I'm complaining." SARA! "Oh...right. Sorry.")  
  
For a few more moments there was silence. Sara lowered her eyes and tried to concentrate on Kitty. The only noise in the room came from the clinking of the teapot on the worn down burner and the sudden cough from Trunks to clear his throat. He finally decided to come up with an answer since the silence was nerve racking. "My dad stayed home a lot...he never really took up a profession..."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No, it's alright..."  
  
It wasn't that Sara had asked a personal question...it's just that it was too hard to answer. What was Trunks supposed to say? The truth? Yeah, right. Trunks could just picture it now...  
  
'Yeah, my dad was actually a prince from outer space. At first he wanted to blow up the planet but after a while, he changed his mind, joined up with the Z fighters and they all used their special powers to save the universe from evil alien invaders and androids. Then my dad spent most of his time in a gravity room, training. I know because I traveled back in time and talked to him.' Oh, yeah, iTHAT/i would work out well. For a comic book, maybe. Not too many people would believe a story like that, unless they were purely insane.  
  
Trunks didn't like to keep secrets, but he didn't think Sara could handle the shock too well.  
  
Sara looked up for a moment to look at Trunks. He looked like he was lost in thought. 'Way to go, smart one, maybe now you should ask if the guy's dead or not. What better way to keep this icheery/i conversation going?'  
  
Sara stood up and put Kitty on the floor. Kitty ran as fast as she could on her little legs to the corner of the kitchen where she started to lap up some water from a tiny dish. Sara walked to the kitchen door. "I'm just gonna step out for some fresh air." She turned the handle, quietly stepped out and shut the door behind her.  
  
The fresh breeze felt cool against her face. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the sweet air. The room had begun to feel stuffy and full of tension. It felt good to be outside and clear her mind a little. After a while, Sara felt the need to stretch; sometimes you just need to stretch out your arms a little, to get the sores out. After stretching her arms, Sara unraveled her tail from under her shirt and began to stretch that as well. She had it hidden under her shirt for so long, it was starting to cramp...  
  
(That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Sara, our story's heroine, has a tail! No, I am not on crack; she really does have a tail. Don't ask me why, she just does. Plus, I wouldn't want to spoil the book.)  
  
Trunks opened the door. "Sara, I just wanted to say..." Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the long, furry, brown tail swishing back and forth. Trunks hadn't seen a tail like this in a very long time...mostly because this kind of tail was only found on Saiyans. 'Okay, Trunks, just calm down. I'm sure there are plenty of humans who are born with tails. It's probably a birth defect or something.' Somehow, this wasn't reassuring.  
  
"Huh? Oh!..." Sara looked at Trunks, who was still in a state of shock. It was too late now; he had seen her tail. "Uh, heh heh, hey Trunks, what's up?" *sweat drop* 'Oh, God, I can't believe I just said that.'  
  
"Um...exactly how long have you had a tail?"  
  
"Uh...crap, I mean...eh..." What the hell was she supposed to say?  
  
("Oh, gee, thanks a lot!" What?! What do you want? This is kind of an odd situation... "Still you...eha, just...just try not to make it too bad." Hey, I'm just trying to make it sound like you. *Sara glares* "I would not be that bad...okay, well, maybe just a little, but this is a fanfiction. Can't you make it a little more graceful?!" I'm an author, Sara, not a miracle worker... "Alright! That's it!" *Sara powers up* Nuh uh uh! *Danika shakes her finger* If you do, I won't be able to finish this fanfic... "Damn!" *Sara powers back down. *Danika continues writing victoriously while Sara sulks in utter defeat* "Don't push it...")  
  
Sara stared at Trunks. Trunks stared back.  
  
"Um, I'm really not sure what to say at the moment, so...you go first." Sara hoped this would give her a diversion.  
  
Trunks gave a weak smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare; I just didn't expect you to have a tail. I was a little surprised."  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda weird."  
  
Trunks smiled. All of a sudden, Sara felt more like herself again, more confident. There was something warm in his smile; it was the kind of smile that made you want to smile back.  
  
"It's not really weird, just different. Besides, it suits you well."  
  
"Really?" Sara smiled and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Uh," Trunks turned bright red and looked down at his feet. He had just realized what he had said. Embarrassing!  
  
"Well, I mean, not many people could have a tail without looking weird, but on you it sorta works..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"N-Not that you're weird or anything...it's just...um..." 'Trunks, you idiot!'  
  
"Um...well, you know what I mean, right?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I'm kidding." Sara gave another smile. Trunks grew even redder. Sara tried as hard as she could to contain her laughter. 'This is fun! He's so cute when he blushes ("HOT!" *Danika sighs* Fine...) iHOT/i when he blushes.'  
  
Trunks decided to change the conversation. "So...I just wanted to apologize for what happened back there. It wasn't your fault, it's just...well, we didn't really know much about Father when he was around; he sorta kept to himself."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, but I'll accept anyway."  
  
This time, Trunks returned the smile. He was glad the recent moment of uneasy silence hadn't made her lose her sense of humor. Trunks had never met anyone like her before.  
  
(Oh, gag. *Sara hits Danika upside the head* Ow! "Will you knock it off and keep writing!" Sorry, I'm not used to writing about romance and touchy feelingness. "Is that a word?" It is now... "That's okay, but you could at least try. It's not like I'm asking for Shakespeare or anything." Grumble. Fine, but it won't be that good, so be warned, it could get very sappy.)  
  
A sweat drop formed on Sara's head.  
  
("You like using sweat drops, don't you?" Shut up.)  
  
"Um, you're staring again."  
  
"Oh! Um, sorry! I didn't..."  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Trunks looked into Sara's eyes. Sara did the same...  
  
Bulma walked outside. "Wow! Just look at that gorgeous sunset! It's just like a painting. Just look at those colors, how romantic..."  
  
(*Sara slaps Danika upside the head again* I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I was starting to blush just writing it! *sigh* I guess it's just the innocence of my cuteness. "Then just write it and get it over with!" Easy for you to say!)  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks and Sara. "Hmm? Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
"No...not really."  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma looked disappointed. 'Man, what's with these two? A sunset is the perfect romantic background! It's a good thing I'm here; otherwise, these two would never get together. Wow, I feel like Aphrodite...Bulma, goddess of love, I like the sound of that!' Bulma grinned and turned to Trunks and Sara. "You know, the grounds here at Capsule Corp. are simply gorgeous after sunset. Trunks, why don't you take Sara for a walk?"  
  
"Um...sure, why not?"  
  
Bulma looked at Sara. "That sound good to you?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Soon Sara and Trunks were walking along, neither dared say anything to the other.  
  
(*Sara rolls her eyes* "Wow, this is sooooo iexciting/i." I know. "I was being sarcastic. Can't you make us say something?" Hey, the chapter is called 'Too Shy,' so they are too shy to say anything. "Just because they're, I mean we're shy, doesn't mean we can't talk!" Oh fine.)  
  
"So...you take walks often?" Sara asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Once again, there was silence. ("That's it?!" Okay, give me a minute....)  
  
Bulma had taken out a pair of binoculars and was watching Sara and Trunks from a balcony on Capsule Corp.'s die. "Man, what do I have to do? Spell it out for them? *sigh* A mother's work is never done." Bulma put down her binoculars.  
  
"HEY TRUNKS! SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HOW PRETTY SHE LOOKS! COMPARE HER EYES TO THE STARS OR SOMETHING!"  
  
Bulma shouted this as loud as she could so Trunks wouldn't miss a word, and didn't; neither did Sara.  
  
Trunks tried to hide his face behind his hand. 'This is NOT happening!'  
  
(There. "That's not what I meant!" Oh picky, picky, picky!)  
  
"She's not serious..." Sara wasn't too pleased with Bulma either. Why did she have to interfere like this?  
  
"TRUNKS! TELL HER THE SOUND OF HER VOICE IS ENVIED BY THE HEAVENS ABOVE!"  
  
Trunks was ready to die of embarrassment any second now.  
  
"Um...let's just keep walking..."  
  
Trunks didn't answer but he agreed. When his mom tried to play matchmaker, things got ugly.  
  
"TRUNKS! AT LEAST TRY TO HOLD HER HAND WHILE YOU'RE WALKING!"  
  
('Is she always like that? How annoying.' *Both Sara and Danika jump with surprise. L-Laura?! What are you doing here?! 'Waiting for you to introduce me. I'm in this fanfic too, remember? I'm the-' *Sara slaps her hand over Laura's mouth* "Let's not spoil it for everyone, alright?" Thanks, Sara. Don't worry, Laura, I'll introduce you later. Now let's get back to the fanfiction!)  
  
Trunks sighed. "I can't believe she's doing this!"  
  
Sara agreed. "Let's just ignore her."  
  
Sara took a deep breath of the night air and stretched her arms and tail.  
  
('You have a tail?' Laura! 'Sorry.')  
  
Sara tilted her head back and looked at the shining stars. It was a clear night, so you could see each and every star perfectly. The moon looked especially gorgeous, so big and round tonight.  
  
"Hey, look, it's a full moon! Cool,...uh-" Sara froze, her eyes grew wide. Trunks looked up and noticed Sara's ominous stare. 'What's she looking at?' "Sara, are you alright?"  
  
No answer; something was definitely wrong.  
  
Sara stood, transfixed by the moon. Trunks had a bad feeling...  
  
Sara continued to gaze at the moon, completely oblivious to all sound or movement around her.  
  
"Sara?....SARA!" 


	4. Moonlight Menace

A sharp, warm feeling came over Sara. She could feel her blood boil and her flesh crawl. The very sound of her heartbeat had seemed to intensify and grow louder. BADUM...BADUM...BADUM...  
  
A moment ago, she had been talking to Trunks, she stopped to notice the full moon, but for some reason, her vision began to blur. All sound became jumbled and confusing. The only sound that seemed clear was the pounding rhythm of her heartbeat. Beads of sweat poured down her face. Her muscles tensed and twitched. Her body began to expand, her muscles bulged, her bones thickened and grew, her skin stretched and burned. The pain... The pain was unbearable, so hot. It was as if her very flesh was on fire, her entire body engulfed in flame.  
  
Sara's head throbbed. Her mind was going into overdrive. Millions of thoughts flashed by, scrambled and disappeared, memories faded and gone. Her mind was completely without rhyme or reason.  
  
A wave of anger seeped through her entire being. Sara hated everything, had to destroy, so painful, destroy, so confusing...What was happening?!  
  
Trunks watched with horror as Sara, the once normal yet mysterious girl began a radical transformation. Her body throbbed and grew, the little hairs on her arms and legs spread to her face and began to thicken and grow. Soon a dark brown coat of fur sprouted from her once human flesh.  
  
The features on her face began to shift and mutate. It wasn't long before Trunks found himself before a 70-foot tall enraged ape.  
  
(Hey readers! Danika, the cute lil genius here. I bet you're probably wondering 'how can a girl possibly transform into a giant ape, just by looking at the moon?' So to clear up any confusion, I will now explain Saiyan biology:  
  
The transformation is merely a chemical reaction. The Saiyan tail possesses a special gland called Zenoglatius. Now, as you know, moonlight is reflected sunlight, and when the moon is full, it gives off green spectrum radiation that exceeds 17 million Zeno units per second. This is the exact amount needed to set off the Zenoglatius gland reaction. How does this work? Simple. The eyes absorb the radiation. Now think of the eyes as a camera. When a picture or light is formed on the eye's retina, all the way in the back of the eye, the picture or light is upside down, just like a camera's film. However, when it is developed into the brain, it is right side up. But this switch only makes the green spectrum radiation magnify and humidiate, thus forming a radioactive liquid which is sent to the brain. The brain is instantly filled with this liquid. The pressure then forces the brain to send a rush of blood throughout the entire body, including the tail. The blood cells, of course, now contain the liquefied green spectrum radiation and once the radiation mixes with the Zenoglatius, it causes a magnificent chemical reaction.  
  
The newly formed substance, which we shall call Zenospectrum, is a growth substance, and as the blood flows through the body, the Zenospectrum immediately makes the body go through a rapid growth process. And because the Saiyan race has a more primitive, less evolved physical structure; the body grows to an enormous size. As the body grows, it de-evolves and the mind de-evolves as well. You are left with a giant ape with a small temper and a bad attitude.  
  
How do we end this monstrous transformation? Simple. Either wait till dawn when the moonlight ends--if you live that long--or remove the Saiyan tail. Either way, it cuts off the Zenospectrum source and returns the Saiyan body to its normal state. *Sara and Laura are lost in complete confusion* "Laura, do you understand ANY of this?" 'No...not at all.' Hmm... Okay, think of the Saiyan body as an electrical circuit. The moon and the tail will be the battery. When the negative full moon and the positive tail connect, it creates a closed circuit. The electrons flow from the negative moon to the positive tail. Now, let's think of the Saiyan's eyes as resistors and the body as the L.E.D., or Light Emitting Diode. The eye resistors control the flow of electrons causing the L.E.D. to illuminate or in this case, expand.  
  
When the polarity is unbalanced, or the tail cut off, it creates an open circuit. The electrons can no longer flow and charge the L.E.D. so the light dims, or returns to original form.  
  
*Danika looks at Sara and Laura* "What?!" *Sara has no clue what Danika is talking about. Laura has retreated to a corner, completely oblivious to whatever it is Danika is talking about.* 'I'm dancing like a monkey!' *Laura begins to dance like a monkey. Danika sighs* It's not easy being a cute lil genius. Saiyans are like werewolves, except they turn into giant apes. Cut off their tail and they're cured. "Oh." *Laura raises her hand* What? 'Why is Sara in pain?' Because growing that big that fast really hurts. 'Okay!' *Danika continues writing*)  
  
"ROOOAAAAR!" Sara began her rampage upon the Capsule Corp. grounds. The earth shook with each thundering roar, the ground cracked at her every stomp, and boulders and buildings were crushed and destroyed by her massive fists.  
  
"Sara, no!" Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. Sara had become a walking mountain of destruction.  
  
"TRUNKS! THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO TALK TO HER IN THIS STATE! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW uWHO/u SHE IS! IT'S LIKE SHE'S LITERALLY BECOME A MONSTER!"  
  
Trunks flinched at his mother's words. 'I thought only Saiyans could transform. Is it possible that my father and Goku were not the only survivors?'  
  
Sara was out of control. She was smashing everything in her sight. If Trunks didn't act soon, many innocent people were going to get hurt.  
  
"HER TAIL! TRUNKS, YOU NEED TO CUT OFF HER TAIL! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!"  
  
"Right!" Trunks reached behind his back, only to find nothing; He had left his sword at the house. "Shit!"  
  
Trunks looked up to see Sara's foot come crashing down, leaving him just enough time to dodge. Trunks took to the air, planning to fly back to the house, but as soon as he caught Sara's sight, she caught him. Trunks looked like a mere toy clenched in Sara's apelike fists. Her grip tightened.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhgg!" Trunks could feel his bones crunching; his body was being crushed in Sara's hands.  
  
Sure, he could power up and blast out.but he didn't want to hurt Sara. It wasn't her fault she was doing this. Despite her monstrous appearance, deep down inside she was still Sara.  
  
Bulma came speeding out. She was riding her motorcycle from capsule nine, and in the back seat was Trunks's sword.  
  
"Hold on kid; I'm coming." Bulma shifted the gear into turbo and zoomed forward, straight at Sara.  
  
"HEY YA BIG APE! LOOK AT ME.ME!"  
  
Sara looked down at Bulma, who was riding around furiously in attempt to get Sara's attention.  
  
"No! Mom, what are you doing?! Get out of here!"  
  
Bulma didn't listen. Sara's grip on Trunks loosened, as her interest was now on Bulma. Sara released Trunks, but only to hurl the roof of one of Capsule Corp.'s buildings at Bulma.  
  
"NO!" Trunks's once purple hair turned gold and his blue eyes changed to green.  
  
Bulma looked up to see the roof falling down upon her.  
  
"Aaaiiiiee!"  
  
But just before the roof managed to crash on her, Trunks flew down and lifted his mother to safety.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Trunks, hurry! The motorcycle.your sword!"  
  
"Right." Trunks carefully set his mother down and ran over to the small crater where the motorcycle had been, and sifted through the wreckage until he found his sword.  
  
Sara raised her fists into the air, preparing to smash the ground and all upon it.  
  
Trunks flew fast, sword raised, powered up. He maneuvered around Sara, and with his strength focused behind the sword, he slashed the blade down with such force to slice off Sara's tail.  
  
"Hiyaaaaah!"  
  
"ROOOAAAR!"  
  
Sara's roar began to weaken, her body began to shrink and shift back to its normal form. The once burning flame had become cold daggers of ice. Sara's head felt light and dizzy, her vision blurred and her body felt numb. The sudden decrease of energy was overwhelming. Her arms and legs felt so weak and limp, she felt so tired, she collapsed. She was unconscious, but normal.  
  
Trunks powered down and dropped to his knees. 'What a day.'  
  
After he caught his breath, he glanced at his surroundings. What a mess! Shattered rocks and rubble were scattered all over the ground, there was a crater in the front yard with what was left of a motorcycle and one of the smaller building's roof, two trees were toppled over, somehow the smaller building's dumpster had been knocked over and there was garbage everywhere!  
  
Trunks couldn't believe that Sara had caused so much destruction. Cleaning this mess up was NOT going to be fun.  
  
Bulma came running to her son's side. "Trunks! Are you okay?! I was so worried!"  
  
"It's okay, Mom.I'm fine." Trunks looked over at Sara's still form lying on the ground.  
  
('Jeez, Sara, aren't you nice; why'd you have to be such a pain?' *Sara hits Laura upside the head* "STUFF IT!")  
  
"Mom, I don't understand; I though Frieza had destroyed the Saiyan planet, along with the Saiyan race."  
  
Bulma thought hard. "Hmmm..I wonder."  
  
('Oooh! Oooh! Question!' *Laura waves her hand around in the air. Danika sighs.* Yes, Laura, what is it? 'Why isn't Sara naked?' *Danika face falters. Sara's head grows twice its normal size. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" *Danika starts to walk away* Please excuse me while I go poke out my mind's eye. 'Well, Sara transformed into a big ape, right? So how come her clothes didn't rip off when she grew so big?' "Because-" *Sara turns to Danika* "How come my clothes didn't rip off again?" Because, after living with Saiyans for so long, Bulma decided to make sure almost all clothes were super stretchy and high endurance, just in case. "Oohh." *Danika stands up on a platform and raises her fist high into the air* Besides, there will be absolutely NO, I repeat NO, nudity in this fanfiction! *Sara applauds* "Amen to that!")  
  
"Is it possible?." 


	5. What Am I?

Sara woke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Ung."

She covered her eyes with her hand. The sunlight poured in through the window and stung her newly awakened eyes. Wait…Window?! How did she get inside? Sara tried to recollect her thoughts. She remembered walking outside with Trunks, and looking into the moon, but… the rest was blank.

Meanwhile, out in the living room, Trunks was eager to learn how Sara could possibly have a Saiyan heritage.

"Come on, Mom, you have to know something."

Bulma closed her eyes and thought hard. 'Was it possible?'

"Mom?"

Bulma opened her eyes, sighed, and began…

"A long time ago, way before you were born, Krillin, Gohan, and myself had traveled to the planet Namek in order to collect their Dragonballs and wish our friends, who were killed in a battle against your father, back to life. But we weren't the only ones searching for the Dragonballs; that terrible tyrant Frieza and his henchmen began searching for the Dragonballs, too. Frieza wanted to use the Dragon's power to wish for immortality, so he could rule the universe forever, and was more than willing to crush anyone who got in his way. He left nothing but death and destruction in his path...

But just when all seemed lost, Goku showed up and went one-on-one with Frieza in a battle that would decide the fate of the entire universe! And then, Goku went through a wild transformation: his hair changed gold and his eyes turned green. Goku had become the legendary Super Saiyan! And with his new power, he defeated Frieza, for the first time in a millennium. After the battle, we used the Dragonballs to restore life to all those killed by Frieza and his henchmen... And as you said, Frieza destroyed the entire Saiyan race except for Goku and your father... So there is a good chance that the Dragon not only wished back the Namekians, but other races as well, including the Saiyans..." 

Trunks took a moment to let this sink in.

"So that would mean Sara is..."

"It certainly seems that way."

This was too much. Only a few days ago Trunks had rescued Sara from the raging river rapids and now he was learning that she was yet another survivor of the ancient Saiyan race.

("Yay!" *Sara is happy* 'Raging river rapids?' *Laura looks at Danika. Danika's fist clenches* Laura! I said I would introduce you later! Get Out! 'Eeeeee! Sorry!' *Laura magically disappears*"Riiiiight...." *Sara gives a weird look at Danika. Danika continues writing yet again!*)

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Both Trunks and Bulma froze, then turned to Sara who was now standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a brand new pair of dark blue jeans, a tank top and red jacket.

"Sorry but I had to borrow more clothes; when I woke up, mine were all torn up."

Trunks and Bulma just stared. How could they tell her? It's not exactly easy to tell a person they're an alien.

"When I looked out the window, it looked like Capsule Corp. had been hit by a typhoon... What happened last night?"

Trunks looked at his mother. Bulma sighed.

"You'd better tell her, Trunks."

"Once again, tell me what?!"

Trunks sighed. "Where do I start?...Oh well, here goes."

Trunks began to power up. A golden aura surrounded his body, an unknown wind began to lift his hair. Sparks of electiricty seemed to be coming from his body.

"HuuuuHAA!" In a spectacular burst of energy, Trunks's hair turned gold and his eyes changed green.

He had become a Super Saiyan.

("Sweet!" SARA! "Oh, sorry.")

Sara's eyes bugged out.

"What the-"

Yet something about this new transformation lingered on Sara's mind. This power, it was familiar somehow, and yet...ugg! Why couldn't she remember?!

"Sara, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but you, me...we're not entirely from this planet; we're a part of a race known as Saiyans. My father was a Saiyan, my mother is human; that makes me half Saiyan. There's a chance your parents were Saiyan and human, too..."

Needless to say, Sara was a little freaked out.

"You're saying that I'm an...alien?!"

"In a way, yes."

Sara was speechless. What the hell was she supposed to say? In a way, this was kinda cool, but still freaky all the same.

'Gee, ya think you know a person...'

Bulma interrupted.

"Sara, I know this might be a little much to take in right now, but you have to understand..."

"So you're saying I'm the one who tore up the place last night?"

"Not on purpose. When you saw the full moon, you transformed. There was no way you could have controlled your actions."

Sara thought a moment. 'This is just too freaky. These people are basically telling me that I'm some kind of alien werewolf.'

Sara looked at Trunks. If Trunks was a Saiyan, it couldn't be that bad.

Bulma sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Trunks, we should get some Senzu beans, just in case."

Trunks powered down. "Right."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Sara had no clue what a Senzu bean was, but she wasn't about to let Trunks out of her sight for a minute.

"So where do we get these Senzu thingies?"

"We'll have to fly to Korin tower."

"Uh, and how are we going to do that?"

Trunks took Sara's arm and put it over his neck.

"Hold on tight."

"Okay!" Heck, Sara wasn't complaining.

With a tiny burst of energy, Trunks and Sara began to rise off the floor.

"Whoa!"

Soon Trunks and Sara were flying high above the treetops. Sara looked down; she could see hundreds of trees and tiny villages.

"This is so cool!" Sara couldn't picture a happier moment, soaring through the clouds, the warm sun shining, and her arms wrapped around Trunks. Life was goooooood….

("Oooooh…" *Sara drools* AHEM! Do you mind?! "Huh?…Oh!" *Sara wipes her mouth* "Heh heh, sorry.")

"So do you ever fall from up here?"

"Sure, sometimes."

Sara stared at Trunks yet again with bugged out eyes. Trunks smiled.

"Kidding."

Sara couldn't stay mad at Trunks. Besides, she felt safe with him around. Sara rested her head on Trunks's shoulder. It felt strong, yet warm and relaxed somehow.

("Oooooh…" *Sara is melting and leaning over Danika's shoulder at the same time* Sara… "Uhhuh…" WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME! "Nooooo! I want to read the fanfic. This is the coolest part you've written so far!" I DON'T CARE! You're three inches away from my face and it's freaking me out! "Oh, fine.")

"Hey, Trunks, can you teach me how to fly?"

"Sure."

Sara smiled. Soon they arrived at Korin tower. A short fat man and a white cat with a walking stick were waiting for them.

"Ah, Trunks, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Sara's eye bugged out. ("What, again?" Shhh!)

"Whoa! Cool! A talking cat!"

The fat man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother. Who's the airhead?"

Sara's ears perked. She calmly walked over and picked the man up by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him half a foot off the ground.

"What was that?!" Let me tell ya right now, if looks could _kill_…

Yajirobe (That's the guy's name) panicked. He is after all, a first class coward.

"W-who, me? I didn't say nothing! Honest! Please put me down!"

"Grrr…" Sara dropped him.

Trunks stepped up.

"Sara, this is Korin, and uh… I guess you already me Yajirobe…."

Korin (the talking cat) walked over to Sara.

"Aaah, so you're Sara. My, you're a strong one; not many people can lift Yajirobe without throwing out their backs."

Yajirobe immediately jumped to his defense.

"What did you say?! I'm not fat; I'm just big boned!"

"Oh hohohohoho."

Sara and Trunks watched Korin and Yajirobe fight.

"Um, actually we've come to see if you had any Senzu beans."

"Ah, yes, of course, hmm… Sara, you're a Saiyan, aren't you? Well then I guess the first thing you'll need is to learn how to control your energy, in which case, you'll need Senzu beans."

"Uh…" A giant sweat drop formed on Sara's head. 'What the heck is he talking about? And how the hell did he know I was a Saiyan?!'

Korin smiled. "Yes, you want to know what I'm talking about, like how I knew you were a Saiyan, right?"

Sara blinked. "Uh, yeah. How did you-"

"Know? It's quite simple, really. I have the power to read minds."

"Oh." 'Freaky, oops! I'd better watch what I think.'

(Yeah, you'd better watch yourself, Sara. No mental images, or else Korin will think you're some kind of weirdo… "HEY! At least _I_ don't have sick dreams about my friends with certain "Other" characters!" Oh will you get over it already?! I said I was sorry! "Still, what the hell would make you dream there was anything between me and… and… _him_?!" You mean Veget- "Shhhhhhh! Do **_NOT_** speak that midget's name in my presence! Uck! I can't believe you actually dreamt that we…AAAAAAH! MENTAL IMAGES! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" See? This is what I'm talking about! Sigh. Here, look, Kitty! *Sara takes a deep breath and holds Kitty* "Kittyyyyyyy!…okay, I'm better now…" *Danika sighs yet again* Oh Korin, please forgive me for the horrors of Sara's mind that I am about to unleash upon ye. "HEY!")

Sara looked at Trunks. Trunks was unphased.

"So…you can teach me how to control my…energy?"

"That's right."

Yajirobe crossed his arms. "Hmph, ya never taught me anything…"

"That's because you're a lazy good-for-nothing."

Korin walked over to Sara. He focused his mind and concentrated hard.

"Hmmm… Yes, you have great potential. Yes, I can tell."

Sara was unsure of how to respond. 'Great potential for what? Who are these people?'

"Yes, I can see how you might be confused."

"Huh?" 'Oh, that's right; he can read minds… this is so weird.'

"Heh heh, yes indeed it is." 'My, what an unusual girl, but she does have great potential. My, it's been so long… I remember years ago, back when Goku was still a boy, he climbed to the top of this tower and proved himself worthy to receive my training. I had never met anyone like Goku. He was very strong for such a small boy, so powerful yet pure hearted. It was after some training that Goku single-handedly defeated the Red Ribbon army. As Goku grew, so did his power. He even started the Z fighters, warriors with incredible powers, devoted to protecting the Earth and keeping the peace. Many tried to threaten the Earth, but Goku feared no challenge. He was determined to protect his family and friends. He even defeated the monstrous Frieza. Yes, as long as Goku was around, all was at peace.

But then that dark day came. Goku fell ill to a terrible heart virus he caught while traveling through space. As strong as Goku was, this was one battle not even he could win. Goku's death brought a sad time upon us all. We had lost more than a hero; we had lost a friend. But we could not grieve for long, for a new evil had shown itself and threatened the Earth. The androids 17 and 18, created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon army, had appeared. They were created to seek revenge upon Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon army. They began terrorizing the Earth. The Z fighters, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta and even Goku's own son, Gohan, tried to defeat the androids, but without the help of Goku, the Z fighters didn't stand a chance. The androids' power was too overwhelming and one by one, the androids slaughtered the Z fighters. Luckily, with the help of Bulma's time machine, Trunks went back in time and with the help of Goku and his friends, Trunks was able to gain the power to defeat the androids once and for all. 

But the androids won't be last evil to plague the Earth. Maybe, just maybe, with Sara's help, the Earth could form a new generation of Z fighters, and defend the Earth and all living things. That's what Goku would have wanted.'

Korin turned to Sara.

"If you are willing to come and train everyday, I can teach you to be a great fighter, just like Trunks over there."

Trunks blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Like Trunks, huh?" Sara looked over at Trunks, who grew redder by the minute. 'Hmm… a chance to spend more time, and have more in common with Trunks…Hell yeah!'

Korin smiled. "Well, I guess that settles it. We begin training tomorrow. Wear loose, comfortable clothing."

"Eep!" Now it was Sara's turn to grow red; she had completely forgotten about Korin's ability to read minds. 'Aw, shit!'

Korin laughed. "Oh hohoho! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Sara clenched her fist. 'Listen, cat. If we are going to be working together, let's set some rules. Rule number one: Stop reading my mind! It's just plain creepy! I'd prefer to keep my thoughts to myself if you don't mind!"

"Of course, of course, I understand… Frankly, I don't blame you. You have the filthiest mind I've ever read, next to Master Roshi of cour-" ("**DANIKAAAAAAAAAA!**" I'm kidding, kidding! Sheesh, where's your sense of humor? "Grrrr…" Unh uh! Sara, remember the fanfic… "Grr…curse you!" Now let's continue… "Except this time Korin doesn't say ANYTHING about my mind, _got it_?!" Right, I got it…)

"Frankly, I don't blame you. I'd be a little freaked out too if some talking cat started reading my mind. Minds are like diaries; their thoughts hold secrets for the owner alone."

'Secrets? Hey pal, just what exactly have you been reading anyway?!'

"Relax. I was just giving an example."

'That better be ALL it was.'

Korin sighed. 'My, my, women are always so touchy about these things.'

Sara taps her foot and gives Korin a skeptical look.

Trunks looks over. "Hey, what are two talking about?"

Sara jumps. "Huh?… Oh, nothing… heh heh…"

Yajirobe rolls his eyes. "Man, where'd ya dig this weirdo up?"

Sara appears in front of Yajirobe. "Care to REPEAT that?!" Yajirobe jumps back!

"Ahhh! No, please, I'm sorry! I take it back!" Sara cracks her knuckles in order to further intimidate Yajirobe.

Trunks gives a weak smile. "Oh well…"

Korin walks next to Trunks. "Maybe you should take her home before Yajirobe lets his mouth slip again."

"Yeah."

Soon Trunks and Sara were flying home.

(*Danika stretches out her arms* Man, what'a chapter. *Sara and Laura pop up* Huh? Hey guys, whassup? *There is a creepy gleam in both Sara and Laura's eyes. Danika gets nervous* Um, guys? What's going on? Guys…guys? *Laura grins an evil grin. Sara clenches her fist. A sweat drop forms on Danika's head.* Sara…What's going on here? *Sara eyes narrow* "You'll know… soon enough." *Laura laughs her evil laughter* 'Bwahahahahaha! It's time to face the music!' *Danika's eyes widen with terror. Suddenly it all becomes clear…* N-no… you wouldn't! *Sara sighs* "Sorry, Danika, but this is what has to be done." 'Bwahahahaha! Now you shall pay! Oh, revenge is sweet…' *Danika takes a step back. Her eyes twitch. She quivers with fear.* No…no…NOOOOOOOO!)

Sara looks up. "Did you hear something?" 

Trunks looks at Sara. "No, why?"

Sara looks around. 'I could have sworn I heard someone scream.' "Nothing, I guess I'm just hearing things…" They continue flying home.


	6. Secrets Revealed

(NOOOOO! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Danika is running very fast with both Sara and Laura in hot pursuit "Get back here!" Danika sticks out her tongue and with one finger, pulls down the bottom of her right eye; classic anime insult. Sara gets mad. "Grrr…Come on! You've been putting it off long enough!" NEVER!!! Laura, however, is enjoying this 'This is fun!' Danika looks back, still running Laura?! Why are you here?! 'Consider it payback for that little _karaoke_ incident.' Danika continues to run down the dark, cold alley until she stops at the wall; it was a dead end! Oh, no! Danika turns around, then stops. The sound of Sara and Laura's footsteps grew closer… No…no...S-stay back! Sara and Laura continue to come closer. Soon Danika has nowhere left to run. She backed up until her back was pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide with terror. No…NOOOO! Sara and Laura had her cornered. Sara clenched her fist. "There's no escape now!" Laura gives a sinister laugh 'Resistance is futile! BWAHAHAHAHA!' Danika screams as both Sara and Laura pounce on her Aaaiiieeee! Soon, Sara and Laura drag Danika to the writing desk

NO! I can't do it, I tell you! I just can't write a romantic chapter! Please don't make me do this! Whaaa! Sob… Sara sighs "Of course you can! You're the genius remember? You haven't even tried!" Laura nods 'Besides, you don't have to start it out romantic. Just try to fit it in as you go along. Personally, I prefer comedy to romance, but I had to get my revenge!' Danika stands up with her head held high, her hands on her hips You're right! I am a genius! And a cute on at that! There is nothing I can't do! I am Invincible! And I am going to write this fanfic no matter what!!!…. Warning readers, amateur romance writer at work: be prepared for sappiness. You have been warned! Sara rolls her eyes "Just get on with it!" Laura sighs 'Oy with the poodles already!')

The next day Trunks flew Sara back to Korin tower.

"Now then. I specialize in energy control, so I'll let Trunks teach you martial arts."

Korin led Sara to an empty room. He made himself comfortable on a small pink pillow in the middle of the room. ("A small pink pillow?" Hey, he can't just stand around all day; he needs to rest his old bones. Remember, he may be a talking cat, but he's also 200,000 years old! Laura's eyes bug out '200,000 years old?!' Hey, he's been in this job for a looong time!)

"There, nice and quiet, no distractions. Please, sit down." Sara nodded and sat down on the floor three feet in front of Korin.

("Do I get a pillow too?" No.)

Korin took a deep breath.

"Now, the first thing to do is relax, loosen all your muscles, just clear your mind…"

Sara closed her eyes and tried to do what Korin said. Relaxing her muscles was easy enough, but clearing her mind was another story. (Yeah, especially with all the things YOU think about. Sara slaps Danika upside the head. Laura sighs and thinks about that last sprinkled cupcake back home, sitting on the kitchen counter. 'I miss you cupcake…' Danika looks at Laura, then whispers to Sara What's up with her? "Just let her be…AND GET BACK TO WRITING!" Geesh! Okay, okay! Man, what a grouch… Danika sharpens her pencil and continues writing)

After a minute or so, Korin was pretty confident that Sara was totally relaxed.

"Good. Now listen… Not to me, but to the center… Listen to the center of your body. Try to focus on that one spot. It will feel like a tight, tingly feeling deep in your abdomen. Try to find it. Search with your mind. Let your body feel its presence."

Sara pressed her mind hard and tried to focus. Korin sensed her thought straining.

"No, no! Calm your mind, let things flow; you'll never accomplish anything if you don't learn to trust your body… Just relax; try to feel the energy."

Sara took a deep breath and tried. It was hard to keep her minder clear; she kept drifting to other things, but she had to try.

It took a minute or so, and then Sara began to feel something. Her body was completely relaxed, but something deep inside her stomach felt tight and warm.

"I…feel it."

Korin smiled.

"Good, good, excellent. Now, concentrate on that feeling, let it be the only thing you think about. Shut down your senses, just stay with that feeling…then try to bring it out."

Sara focused hard. Korin stopped her.

"Don't tense up, relax."

This wasn't as easy as it sounds; it's very hard to stay relaxed and concentrate on something at the same time.

Sara tried to control the feeling, she tried to get it to come out, but every time she thought she had it, it seemed to slip away.

Korin was determined to see Sara through.

"Come on. The control is based on strength of will. You must gain control…try to push on through…don't tense up."

A shiver went down Sara's spine. She tried to tighten the part of her stomach where this warmth was without tightening her muscles.

"Try to release the energy, release it in the same way you would exhale a deep breath."

Sara could feel the energy tighten…tighten and grow.

"Yes. Yes, that's it!"

Sara could feel it, flowing to the ends of her body.

"Yes, now release your energy, you're almost there!"

Sara began to sweat. She could feel the warmth slipping away again; she couldn't give up, not now…she had to push on through! She had to! But what could she do? She just wanted to scream it out…she couldn't hold it in any longer…

"Aaaaaaah!"

Sara's scream filled the room and shook the walls. Then, all was silent. Sara opened her eyes, a small ball of light was glowing in the palm of her hands.

"Is that…?"

Korin nodded.

"Yes,…your energy."

"But it's so tiny…"

"You've only begun your training. Once you've gotten used to bringing out your energy, you'll be able to control it, and it will grow."

Sara stared at the tiny little light in her hands. She felt tired but proud.

("WHAT THE HELL?!" Danika looks at Sara with confusion What?! What's wrong? "THOSE LAST PARAGRAPHS, THAT'S WHAT!" Danika still doesn't see the problem What? You're just learning how to bring out your energy… "ENERGY?! IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M GIVING BIRTH OR SOMETHING!!!" Danika sighs Well, that's your fault, not mine. MY intention was to make it sound like you were struggling to control your power. "Well _sorry_, but that's how my mind works!…wait, that didn't sound right…" Danika sighs again, then pulls a Kitty decoy out of her pocket Look, Kitty! "KITTYYYYYYYYY!" Sara grabs Kitty and completely forgets about her conversation with Danika Whew! I'm glad that's over. Laura pops up from behind Danika 'Yeah, you can say that again.' Danika jumps Aaah! LAURA! DON'T DO THAT! 'Do what?' SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!! 'Oooooooh….kay.' Sigh. Danika continues writing)

Korin nodded. "You see, every living thing has energy; Saiyans, humans, the birds, the trees…Everything that has life has energy, but very few possess the strength of will to control it. With time, and practice, you can control your energy to do many things: You can focus it and direct its flow beneath you; your energy will lift you up and propel you, or give you the ability to fly, for short. You can expand your energy inside your body to increase your strength and speed. You can form it into shapes or beams, and use it to blast your enemies. You can even create an aura to shield you from certain attacks.

But there are three very important things you must remember: 1: Your energy is not unlimited; if you're not careful, you could use it up and then have to rest for quite a while for your body to recharge your energy. 2: Energy will not make you invincible; it will take lots and lots of practice, training and dedication to control your energy; you will be strong, but no matter how strong you become, there will always be someone even stronger. And 3: The most important of all… Your energy is not a toy; my training is a rare gift and I expect you to use it wisely. The power to control energy is a great privilege as well as a responsibility. Energy control in the wrong hands could cause disaster. We must use our skills to protect the innocent and keep the peace, and punish those who would use their energy for evil…

Now, let's take a small break for some lunch, and then get back to work! You like sushi?"

Sara face faltered.

For about three more hours, Sara practiced bringing out her energy. The entire tower shook with the intensity of her training. And every time Sara brought out her energy, the easier it became. Finally Korin had had enough.

"Whew! That's enough for one day; you did very well. Soon you will be able to release your energy at mere will. We shall continue training tomorrow. So go home, get a good night's sleep, and eat well."

"Phew!" Sara wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was exhausted. Who'd have thought an old cat could be such a tough teacher.

Trunks had been waiting for Sara for more than three hours. He smiled when she finally cam out of the room, Korin behind her. He noticed she looked a little worn out.

"Hey, Sara, how'd it go?"

As if the sound of Trunks's voice had instant healing powers, Sara immediately perked up.

"Hi Trunks! It was okay."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Sara wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck and held on tight. Trunks put one arm around her back for support and turned to Korin.

"Bye, and thanks for the Senzu beans."

Korin waved. "Anytime, my friend."

Trunks powered up, and soon he and Sara were in the air, flying towards home.

Yajirobe crosses his arms. "Hmph, don't _I_ get a goodbye?"

Korin sighs and shakes his head.

Meanwhile…(bringing the focus back on the main characters…)

"So Trunks…"

"Yeah?"

"Level with me; the androids didn't just disappear, did they?"

"Uh…" Trunks grew nervous; he hadn't been expecting _that_ question…

Sara noticed Trunks's sudden state of uneasiness.

"You don't have to keep it a secret; you might as well tell me…you destroyed the androids, didn't you?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes… I didn't mean to hide it from you; I just didn't want to frighten you."

Sara smiled. 'Ha! I knew it!'

"It's okay. I can kinda understand how someone would be freaked out by this…Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"New question: Remember when you turned your hair all gold and spiky?"

"Mhmm…"

"Think you could teach me to do that?"

"Sure, but first you need to get better at controlling your energy, and practice martial arts… It'll take a while, but yeah, I could teach you…"

Sara was extremely happy to hear this. "Thank you!… Hey, maybe you could give me a small lesson, like say…after dinner."

"Um, sure, that sounds good."

Soon they landed at Capsule Corp. Bulma was outside waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time you two got back…did you get the Senzu beans?"

Trunks showed her the bag.

"Right here Mom."

"Great. Now let's get inside. I've got dinner made, and Sara, I remembered you were a vegetarian so I decided to make sort of a veggie dinner."

("Ha! _Veggie_ dinner!" Sara, it has nothing to do with _him_. "I know, but it's still funny.")

"Okay, I've got a green bean casserole, some mixed vegetables with rice, some mashed potatoes, salad, corn on the cob, hash browns with ketchup, cranberry sauce, cooked broccoli and fresh carrots, about two dozen rolls, and for dessert we've got pumpkin pie, ice cream, and strawberry shortcake."

Sara couldn't believe how much food Bulma had prepared. This wasn't a dinner; this was a Thanksgiving feast that could geed over a hundred people! (Assuming they were all vegetarians, of course.)

Sara turned to Bulma. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble…"

Bulma smiled. "Relax, kid. When you've lived around Saiyans as long as I have, you soon find out that four plain square meals aren't nearly enough."

Sara blushed. She had always had a large appetite, okay, large is an understatement, but she would never have guessed it was a genetic trait. 'I guess all Saiyans must eat a lot.'

And in a short time that you wouldn't believe unless you had seen it with your own two eyes, both Sara and Trunks had finished dinner with room to spare. (It's like they're living garbage disposals or something.)

After helping Bulma take care of the towering stack of dishes, Trunks and Sara headed out back to an open field behind Capsule Corp. for Sara's martial arts lesson.

"Okay, I'm sure you already know what a punch and a kick is…so do you have any fighting experience? Any at all?"

Sara thought. She was certain she had some knowledge…

"Well, I do know a few fighting techniques, but I can't remember where I learned them from." 'Not that I remember _anything_, but yeah.'

"Don't worry so much about it. Maybe after a while it will come back to you."

Sara shrugged. "Maybe."

"So tell me what you know."

"Er…well, I don't really know the names of the attacks…"

"Hmm, okay then. Just attack me using the skills you know and I'll just block."

"Okay…"

Trunks positioned himself into a defensive stance. Sara got into a fighting stance and took her time to think of a good first attack.

A small breeze blew Trunks's bangs into his face. He raised his hand to move his hair out of his eyes. Sara saw this opening and lunged forward with a straight punch directly at the purple-haired Saiyan's face. Trunks quickly raised his right hand to block so Sara switched positions and went for a roundhouse kick to the head. Trunks easily blocked with his left hand.

'Damn he's fast,' Sara thought.

She flipped backwards and then charged at Trunks with some quick jabs at his face and upper torso. Trunks was able to dodge each blow effortlessly. Sara raised her knee upwards to ram Trunks's stomach, but he only blocked with his knee.

'Is he reading my moves?'

Sara jumped back and prepared for a spin kick, but just as she began the spin, her foot got caught in a groove, and she fell to the ground.

"Sara!" Trunks rushed to Sara's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think so." Sara tried to stand up. She flinched with pain and fell back down. "Ow!"

When her foot had caught on the groove, Sara had continued to twist and her ankle had taken the worst of it.

"Damn, my ankle."

"Here, let me see…" Trunks gently placed his hand over Sara's ankle. "Tell me where it hurts."

"OW!…There…"

…………………………………………………………………

(Danika has fallen asleep on her desk out of pure boredom. Sara appears behind her, her eyes have now turned red with a demonic glow. "She has some nerve!" Sara outstretches her open hand. Laura is behind her, holding a very, very large hammer. 'Sigh.' 'Oh well, at least I finally got a part in this fanfic.' (Ed. Note: to differentiate between Laura's speech and her thoughts, the speech is first and the thoughts are second. Thank you.) She hands Sara the hammer. Sara raises it high. "Now… HAMMER OF PUNISHMENT!" Sara slams the hammer down upon Danika's head in order to awaken her. OWIE! Danika massages the large, throbbing bump on the back of her head Ouch… okay, okay, I'm writing! Geesh, what a grouch.)

"I think you might have broken it. Yeah, I can feel some bones sticking out."

Trunks helps Sara up. "Here, lean on me; I'll help you back to the house. We can give you a Senzu bean and you'll be healed instantly."

"Thanks." Sara looked up into Trunk's deep blue eyes. There was something about him… She wasn't sure how to explain it, but…something about him made her feel safe. Looking into his eyes, she just couldn't help but trust him.

Trunks looked into Sara's eyes. He wasn't sure why but, for some reason, he could not bring himself away from her gaze. Maybe it was just the night air, but her eyes seemed to sparkle and shimmer. A strange feeling came over him; he was lost in her stare.

Sara finally summoned the strength to speak.

"I guess you couldn't catch me that time…"

"No…I guess I couldn't…"

It was as if some strange magnetic force had begun pulling them closer and closer together. The only thing on Sara's mind was Trunks, and how she wanted to be with him until the end of time. Trunks was transfixed by Sara's eyes. He was now certain that they were shining, not unlike the stars that now began to fill the night sky. Their only light seemed to come from the stars and the fireflies' glow, almost like nature was purposely creating a romantic background just for them.

They continued to come closer. Sara wasn't sure why, but her eyes just seemed to start to close by themselves. Her hand seemed to move up his chest, but neither Trunks nor Sara seemed to mind.

"We…should go…to the house and get you some Senzu…"

But Trunks could not finish his sentence. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her closer. Sara, too, seemed hypnotized by Cupid's spell, and leaned closer to Trunks, her hand caressed his face. Trunks began to wrap his other arm tightly around Sara's waist. Then, as if they could read each other's mind, they closed their eyes and embraced. Their lips touched, and they shared a deep, long kiss. It was not just any kiss, it was a kiss that would tie them together as long as they both lived, a kiss that represented their unbreakable bond, a kiss that meant no one, no matter how strong, could ever tear them apart. It was the kiss…of true love.

(Blech, yuck, pitooey, gag…I think I'm going to puke! I can't _believe_ you made me write that! Eck, disgusting! Danika is stomping and spitting, trying to clear her mind of mushyness. Laura is covering her ears, trying to block out the lovey dovey rays emitting from the fanfic. 'Hummm hummm…I'm not listening!' Sara, however, is reading the chapter over and over again with big glassy eyes "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Pitooey! Gross. I hope you're happy, Sara! Sara smiles a huge smile of happiness "Yes…THANK YOU!" Danika continues to spit and stomp Yuck, a genius like me, forced to write such mushy garbage! Sickening, just sickening!)

That night, the stars shone their brightest on planet Earth. The breeze whistled through the trees, almost creating a song that the fireflies seemed to dance to…

("Say what?" Hey, I'm trying to create a poetic background her, work with me.)

In each other's arms, this night seemed perfect…but little did they know of the danger that lurked in the darkness, the danger that would put their love to the test…and change their lives forever.

Elsewhere…Bulma sat down on the living room sofa and sipped her cup of tea. Every now and then she would glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ugg…I just can't stand it! This is probably the most beautiful night we've had all year, and what are they doing? Training to beat each other into a pulp! Sigh. It's just typical that Saiyans would prefer flying fists and bloody noses over true romance…"

Bulma slams her cup down on the table and stands up, fists on her hips, and a fiery look of determination in her eyes.

"Well, they can just forget about it! Those two are going to love each other whether they like it or not! I'll make sure of that!"

Somehow, I don't think they need too much of Bulma's help…

  



	7. A New Danger

Korin (remember the white cat?) was meditating in a small dark room on top of his tower. He had focused his mind and was sensing peace in Earth's small part of the universe. Or so he thought.

Like a streak of lightning, a dark presence swept across Korin's mind.

"Eh? What's this?"

Korin focused his mind, concentrating hard to find the source of its dark power.

'Hmmm...I'm sensing a strange energy signal...My goodness! It's incredible!...It's still too far away from planet Earth for me to determine how powerful it is but I don't like the feel of it...I don't like it at all...Should I tell Trunks?...No, no, best not to worry him. Besides, there's still no telling where that power level is headed. No, the best thing I can do is to continue training Sara; all I can do is prepare her for what may come. As long as nothing distracts her, things may work out.'

Sara awoke the next morning. She yawned, stretched, yawned again and wiped the tears from her eyes. (Ever notice that whenever you yawn your eyes water? I would explain but I doubt you want to hear another science lesson.)

Sara climbed out of bed ad stepped onto the cold floor. Sara scrambled over to the dresser and began searching for some clean clothes, especially socks!

As Sara got dressed, she couldn't help thinking about last night. ("Hmm... Gee, I wonder why?" SARA! "Sorry, please continue.")

Sara remembered the kiss. How could she forget?! The clear night sky, Trunks's strong arms wrapped gently around her, pressing her lips against his… Sara blushed just thinking about it. ("Why do I blush just thinking about it?" Because you do, now shut up.) Sara's stomach flurried with excitement...and hunger! She was happy that she had been kissed by Trunks and all, but hey, a girl needs her breakfast. Especially a Saiyan girl!

Sara continued to reminisce as she climbed down the stairs. After the kiss, Trunks led Sara to the house, leaning on his shoulder. Once they managed their way to the house, Trunks gave Sara a Senzu bean. The minute Sara ate that bean, the pain was gone, her ankle was healed and she felt fine. In fact, she felt better than fine; she felt great! Of course, this only left two more Senzu beans, but what was the worst that could happen? Bulma had asked what had happened while they were training but neither Trunks nor Sara spoke a word. It was really none of her business anyway. The last thing Sara needed was for Bulma to get all gaga on her. Sara could just picture it: "Ooh...you two make such an adorable couple! Hey, Trunks come over here and sit with your girlfriend while I go get my camera!" Bulma would practically be drooling all over them. Sara wondered what Trunks was thinking right now...

Trunks was quietly eating his breakfast. He stirred his food around his plate as he grew lost in deep thought. He, too, was stuck on the kiss, but not quite as fondly as Sara was... After he saw Sara get hurt, he rushed to her side. All he wanted was to help her get back to the house, but then, all of a sudden, they were staring into each other's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and then... He still was not' sure what in the sweet name of Kami compelled him to do this, but somehow he got caught up in the moment, and they kissed. But should they have?

I mean, come on, they had only known each other for what-a few days? This was kind of sudden.

'What if Sara thinks I took advantage of her?' Trunks thought. What did she think of him? What did he think of himself? 'Ugg...I feel like scum!' Well, I guess that answers _that _question, doesn't it? (Ahem.) Let's continue, shall we?

Sara walked in the kitchen (and yes, Trunks was wearing a shirt this time) Bulma, who had been fixing more food on the stove, turned and smiled as Sara entered the room.

"Good morning, Sara, did you sleep okay?"

"Good morning. Yeah, I slept well."

"Well, that's good. Hey, come on in and sit down. I'll fix you some breakfast."

Sara looked at Trunks sitting at the table. Trunks didn't look up from his food. He didn't say anything either; he just concentrated on his plate. He didn't even bother to move his long purple bangs from his face.

'Uh oh,' Sara thought.

Was Trunks mad at her? Maybe he thought she had been too forward last night.

'Oh God, he must think I'm a total slut!' Sara's good mood immediately dropped. She had been so excited about their kiss, but now she wished it had never happened.

("What's happening here?!" Shhh, I'm trying to put in some complications. Ya know, give the story a more interesting plot. "But-but..." Oh, come on, Sara. A little drama won't hurt. "This is a fanfic, not a soap opera!" Sorry but I can't stand too much mush. I mean, nobody just falls in love and then SNAP, they're a perfect couple. Don't worry; I'm just trying to move the story along a little. "Fine...")

After quite some time of silence and 'I don't dare look up!'s, Trunks and Sara finally finished their breakfast. Then, without speaking a word to each other, they put their dishes in the sink and went off to different rooms.

Bulma was completely dumbfounded.

'Wait, did I miss something? Yesterday you could've sworn those two were the best of friends, and today they're acting like they can't stand one another. Geez, can't those two make up their minds? Sigh, what's a mother to do?...Well, one way or another, I'll get those two together, even if I have to drag them into the same room, but first...I've got to clean up this mess.'

(Laura and Sara face falter.)

Trunks went to his room, sat on his bed and turned on his radio. It took him a while to adjust the dial to get a good, clear reception. These days it was nearly impossible to find a station that had good reception because there weren't too many radio stations left that the androids hadn't destroyed. After a few minutes, Trunks gave up; there probably wasn't anything worth listening to anyway. Instead, he just fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was quite boring, actually; there's not too much excitement to be found in a plain white ceiling. Trunks sighed. He was bored out of his skull, and a little stressed out. How was it that he could fight against killer androids and freaks like Cell, but he couldn't figure out how to deal with a situation like this? Trunks closed his eyes and just laid there for a few minutes, then got up, changed his clothes and walked outside. He was going to go take a walk, clear his mind a little.

Meanwhile, Sara had found a quiet little guest room out of the many rooms and hallways. ("Why don't I just go back to my room?" Because you don't feel like walking back upstairs.) It was a cozy little room, not much different from hers, actually. The only difference was that there were no bed sheets or a mirror. Sara flopped down on the bed. Sun poured in through the windowpane and warmed Sara's body. After a while, it got too warm, but Sara really didn't feel like moving.

"Meow."

"Huh?"

Sara rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked under. She met a huge pair of white eyes. Kitty had been asleep under the bed and was now sitting up in the far corner. ("KITTY!!!!!" Danika and Laura rub their ears) Sara smiled. She reached out and with one hand, scooped up Kitty, held her close, and stroked her black fur.

'I can see why she was Trunks's Grandpa's favorite,' she thought. 'When you're alone and don't feel like talking to anybody, it's nice to have a little pet just to hold and keep you company.'

Kitty didn't seem to mind the sudden disturbance from her nap. In fact, she enjoyed the attention. But even though Sara tried to preoccupy herself with the small cat, she couldn't help but wonder if Trunks was still mad at her. She tried to shake her mind off the subject; why should she care about some stupid little kiss? It didn't even matter much anyway, right? …Then why did she feel so horrible?

Eventually, the time came when Sara had to go to Korin's. Not saying a word, Trunks flew Sara to Korin tower. The two completely avoided eye contact. Flying didn't seem that much fun anymore.

Sara sat down on the floor in front of Korin. She tried hard to clear her mind and focus, but as you can imagine, it was nearly impossible!

Korin noticed Sara's lack of enthusiasm. "Something troubling you?"

"Huh?" Sara looked up; the last thing she needed right now was for Korin to start reading her thoughts. Korin only gave a concerned look.

"You look like they've cancelled Christmas. You don't have to be a mind reader to tell when someone's feeling down in the dumps."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I see."

Korin decided not to try and read her mind. It might be better just to let her work things out on her own. Besides, they had lots of training to do.

"Let's begin training, shall we?"

"Right."

Sara spent three whole hours practicing bringing out her energy. She was getting better at it; each time felt easier than the last. Korin was very impressed by Sara's progress, but deep in the back of his mind, he could still sense that strange power level from before, and this time it felt even stronger.

'It's getting closer…I still can't tell exactly how powerful it is, though. But there is one thing I can tell, yes, it's as clear as day: this new power is evil. I can feel it in my bones, brr… It makes my fur stand on end just thinking about it.' Korin looked at Sara again. 'Sara's power grows each day, but will it be enough? If only she could remember her past, her Saiyan heritage. She might remember how to fully bring out her power. I would help, but not even I can read memories long forgotten. We're running out of time. I don't know if Trunks can face this power alone…'

"Korin?…Hello? Anybody home?"

"Huh?" Korin was broken out of deep thought. It looked like he had lost track of time.

"I was asking if I was done for the day…"

"Oh, yes, of course."

Sara headed to the door, then turned around.

"See you tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm." Korin had gone back into deep thought.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

Not saying a word, Sara walked over to Trunks, who had been waiting for her. Trunks, too, said nothing.

Yajirobe looked at the two suspiciously.

"What's up with you two? Get in a fight 'er something'?"

Sara gave Yajirobe a cold glare, then turned back to Trunks.

"Jeesh, sorry I asked."

Soon Trunks and Sara were flying back towards Capsule Corp.

Sara looked down. Below, tiny houses and trees just seemed to quickly blur by. However, Sara wasn't as fascinated by the scenery as she used to be. She looked up at the sky. It was a nice day; the sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight. This only held her attention for a matter of seconds, then, once again, Sara found herself looking for something to keep her occupied on the flight home.

Trunks, too, was a little uneasy. He would have much preferred a little more distance between them for a while, but unfortunately, the only "distance" at the moment was 50,000 feet from here to the ground. So as you can guess, separation wasn't exactly a good idea right now. Needless to say, the trip back home was not fun.

After what seemed like forever, Capsule Corp.'s main building came into view. Trunks began to lower his energy, and prepared to land.

Once on the ground, Sara let go of Trunks. He gave a slight cough, and they went into the house.

Bulma was waiting for them. She had hoped that the flight to Korin tower would bring them back to normal, but that hope was immediately crushed when she saw their neutral faces.

"So, how'd it go?"

"…fine," Sara said. Trunks said nothing.

Bulma sighed and went into the kitchen to start fixing dinner. 'The way to a Saiyan's heart is through his or her stomach.' Bulma figured that maybe after they both had something to eat, they would start to break the ice a little. 'Okay, I'm gonna whip up a huge roast beef and mashed potato dinner, along with some great veggie side dishes for Sara. Heh, after knowing Goku for so long, I've learned that the one way to get a Saiyan out of the blues is to let them stuff their faces. And once these two are back to their old selves, I can get back to getting them together!'

With a huge look of confidence, Bulma pulled out some pots and pans. This was a foolproof plan, or so it seemed.

Trunks and Sara sat down for dinner. Both were silent. And neither of them looked hungry. They remained silent…and it was really starting to get on Bulma's nerves!

'Man, what's with these two? They haven't spoken to each other all day! All this quiet is driving me CRAZY!'

Bulma looked up. Neither Trunks nor Sara had even touched their food.

'Ugg! I thought for sure that dinner would help! My God, since when is a Saiyan _not_ hungry?! Huhh…I've got to think of something or else I'm gonna flip!'

Bulma turned her attention towards her son.

"So, Trunks, are you going to give Sara another martial arts lesson after dinner?"

Trunks was taken aback by this sudden suggestion.

"I…hadn't really thought about it…If she wants to, sure…"

Bulma smiled, then quickly turned to Sara.

"Well, how 'bout it?" Bulma edged closer into Sara's face until Sara finally had to back up her chair so that Bulma wasn't three inches away from her face. Sara grew nervous; Bulma could really be intimidating when she wanted to be. Fearing Bulma might attack if she said no, Sara agreed. "Uh, sure…that sounds…fine to me…"

Hearing this, Bulma immediately pulled out of Sara's breathing space.

"Great! Good to hear it!" 'Heh heh, my plan's working perfectly.'

Soon, Trunks and Sara were walking out towards the open field. The grass was lush and green, with just a few hints of dewdrops lingering here and there. The sun had just set, the sky grew dark, the stars came out, shining more brightly than ever, and of course the fireflies' glow gave them plenty of light. The dirt was soft and slightly damp under their feet, the air felt cool, but there was no breeze.

Trunks found a decent spot and got his footing.

"Alright, same as last time… you attack and I'll block."

Sara nodded and searched for her footing on the ground, but try as she might, she just couldn't seem to get into a good fighting stance.

Trunks sighed.

"Look, this isn't working; we can't just 'not talk to each other' for the rest of our lives…"

Sara agreed. "Yeah, but what do we do now?"

"Let's just try to forget about it, go on with our lives. Let's just try to be friends, that way we can get back to training."

"Oh,…okay…yeah." The disappointment in Sara's voice was more than obvious. She didn't want to just forget about it. She didn't want to pretend it never happened. It did happen, and she couldn't forget about it, and she didn't want to be "just" friends. Sara loved being with Trunks, she truly did, but… up until now, it had never occurred to her that _he_ might not feel the same way. Trunks was the only thing in her life that actually made sense. After all that had happened, she thought they were coming closer together, but now it seemed like they were drifting apart.

Trunks was just as unhappy as she was. He didn't want to say such things, but there was already too much going on right now. Plus, he wasn't exactly sure how Sara felt about him, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her… This was for the best.

"Alright, are you ready?"

Sara nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

They trained in silence. The only sounds were made by their strained breaths after each blow. Trunks tightened up a little; Sara's attacks were a lot stronger and a lot more accurate than before. Small beads of sweat formed on Sara's forehead as she rapidly threw jabs at Trunks. She just couldn't get a hit in; his defense was nearly perfect. Maybe if she quickly changed techniques she could throw him off guard.

Sara changed positions and crouched low for a sweeping kick. But before she made contact, Trunks jumped out of range. Sara's moves were still a little too predictable. Sara charged forward, with her arm raised sideways across her chest and her hand completely flat, palm down. Sara made a swiping chop movement at Trunks's neck. Trunks immediately saw this was coming and ducked down low and backwards somersaulted away, got out of range, and quickly jumped back up to his feet.

Sara went for a sidekick, Trunks dodged. She tried for a straight punch at his face, Trunks easily caught it in his right hand. Still too predictable. Sara pecked a quick kiss on Trunks's lips. His eyes widened and he let go of her fist. He hadn't predicted _That_.

Sara, now realizing what she did, turned bright red.

'Holy Shit, what the Hell did I just do?! Have I lost my mind?!' She looked at Trunks.

He was silent, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Trunks?…"

Trunks looked at her, still in a state of total shock. Only one thought was running through Sara's mind: 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'

"Trunks,…I…I didn't mean to…I don't know what came over me, I just-"

But Sara could not finish. For Trunks had wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips against hers. Sara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

Trunks couldn't hide his true feelings any longer. He wanted to hold Sara close, just like this, forever.

Sara no longer cared about her past, or if any of her memories ever returned. This was the only memory she wanted, this was the only memory she really needed. This one perfect moment.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, the stars shone brilliantly as if they were singing in rejoice, but none of this was noticed. Trunks held Sara tight, Sara rested her head against his chest, he was so warm. For the first times in their lives, both Trunks and Sara were truly happy.

But while Sara and Trunks were lost in each other's loving embrace, high, high up in space, a dark, cold figure, hidden in the shadows, monitored planet Earth from inside his ship. His eyes took on a cruel glow, and a sinister smile crossed his face. "Yes…this will prove _most_ interesting indeed."

Back on Earth, high up in his tower, Korin sat down quietly on his pillow, trying to concentrate his mind..., which is no easy task when you consider the fact that Yajirobe was nearby stuffing his face; apparently he never learned how to eat without sound effects.

Korin's ears perked up, a look of shock came over his usually grinning face.

Yajirobe looked up. "Mnch, mnch, wassa maher wid ou? Mmm," Yajirobe said, while wolfing down a rice cake.

Korin was silent for a moment, then spoke. "…I sense a disturbance in the force…"

"Hmm?" Yajirobe stared at Korin, then swallowed his food. "…What are you talking about?"

Korin turned and smiled, with one hand behind his head. "Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that."

"You're a real weirdo ya' know that?" Yajirobe continued eating.

Korin turned away. 'Phew, that was a close one. That power level's getting closer. I would tell Yajirobe, but that big mouth of his couldn't keep a secret for more than three seconds.'

Korin took another look at Yajirobe, still stuffing his face.

'Well, on the bright side, there's a chance that Yajirobe would be too busy looking for a place to hide to even bother Trunks or Sara.'

Korin stood up, walked over to the edge of the tower, and looked up into the night sky. As Korin looked into the brightly shining stars, he twitched his tail and wiggled his whiskers. He couldn't help but wonder…

What could this dark new power be? Korin could already sense that it was strong, but every time it came closer to planet Earth, it grew even stronger…How much more powerful could it get?

Korin had felt many great powers before, but none as great as this… Korin had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it was because he was paranoid, or maybe it was because cats just happen to have a sixth sense about these things… No matter what the reason, Korin was most certain this new power was not a friend… Who was this mysterious new figure? And more importantly, what did it want with Earth?

  



	8. King Myotis

Hey readers! Danika here. I decided to take a little break in this chapter to introduce some very important characters.

First of all, what do we love about Dragon Ball Z? The large variety of comical characters? The ongoing storyline that always keeps us guessing? The high action-packed martial arts and energy battles? Or maybe it's just because of how our favorite heroes always save the day.

The answer? All of the above! So in order to make this a true blue DBZ fanfic, I had to create one thing…A Villain.

The DBZ villain needs to be so evil, so cruel, so annoying and despicable that the Z fans love to hate him. …And love it even more when he gets his ass kicked! So I came up with King Myotis.

King Myotis is not that different from other DBZ bad guys. He wants to either rule the universe with an iron fist, or destroy it. And like all baddies, he'll enjoy spreading pain and fear, and naturally, he hates our heroes.

Laura tugs on Danika's sleeve

'Hey! Don't forget about me!'

Oh, right! Danika snaps her fingers and automatically the room turns dark, all except for a spotlight shining down on her. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a microphone. She gives it a few taps.

Testing… Testing… Hey, is this thing on?

The microphone screeches with that annoying sound it always makes when you get too close to the speaker. Danika takes a few steps forward, then blows on the microphone.

Okay, (ahem) Introducing….The one, the only (thank Kami for that)…LAURA!

Big flashing lights suddenly appear over a large picture of Laura

So far Laura's only been mentioned in the various interruptions in this story, but believe it or not, she actually plays a very important role in this fanfic.

Laura smiles 'BAAA…REE…TO!'

Uh…right. Anyway, Laura, as you can see, is very insane and deeply disturbed, but that's okay. In case you haven't noticed, we're all insane, just some more than others.

As I was saying, before Laura did her little bareto thing (which, by the way, I purposely misspelled for pronunciation reasons), Laura will play the role of The Guardian Of The Earth. No, that doesn't mean she's a fighter.

The Guardian Of The Earth is actually in charge of keeping things in order. She controls things like the weather, making it rain in rainforests, snow in the north and south poles, and making it really hot and dry in the deserts. She also keeps the planet's inhabitants in line, constantly monitoring their behavior and reporting to King Yemma, who decides whether that person should go to hell or the other world. She is responsible for protecting all life on the planet, whether big or small. She makes sure the animals, the people and the plants only die of natural death or food chain, and yes, the occasional maniac. She keeps all major plagues under control. Makes sure certain species evolve. And keeps all magic in check, making sure that magic never plays a part in the planet's destruction, or interferes with life's natural development.

Basically, this job has a lot of paperwork.

'Huh?'

Don't worry, Laura, I'm sure you can handle it.

'…What kind of paperwork are we talking about here?'

Er, I'll tell ya later… Anyway, it's up to the Earth's heroes, special forces, Z fighters or whatever you prefer to call them, to help out The Guardian, and do battle with anyone or anything that tries to threaten the Earth's peace.

Sara is sitting in a corner. Just staring into nothingness.

Sara? What are you doing?

"I still can't get over that last chapter…"

Hmm? What do you mean?

"I mean I'm not sure whether to hit you for making me do such a crazy, totally out of character thing, or to thank you for making it turn out so well."

Oh….er, I think I would prefer option B…

Laura steps in 'Ya know, for an amateur romance writer, that was pretty good, although I personally prefer a comedy.'

Danika smiles Heh heh, of course it was good! Did you forget? I am Danika, the Cutest lil Genius in the Universe! My writing is always a masterpiece, whether it's a comedy or a romance, even though I'm still getting used to writing romance without gagging. But either way, I dominate! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Laura face falters. She picks herself up and turns to Sara 'Is she always like that?'

"Shh!"

'I'm serious, does she really think she's that cute? I mean, come on.'

"Quiet! She'll hear you!"

'Don't you think she's a little obsessive?'

Danika pops up with a BakaBlasterXp9000 Laser Bazooka pointed at Laura's head, and her finger on the trigger

Sara sighs "I tried to warn you…"

Danika's eyes narrow as she glares at Laura What was that?!

Laura is cowering before the extremely large gun, sweat pouring like bullets from her forehead, which just happens to be only four inches from the tip of the Bazooka

'Um…you are sooo cute, Danika, and a genius, heh, heh, please don't kill me.'

Danika growls, then finally decides that Laura had learned her lesson

Fine, I'll let you go this time, but from now on, you'd better watch it!

'Phew!'

Now, getting back to King Myotis, his job as the Villain is to try to take over the planet Earth and tear our two heroes apart.

Sara clenches her fist "Heh, let's just see him try!"

Laura and Danika stare at Sara, who is now quite embarassed

"Um…Heh, don't mind me. Just continue with what you were doing."

'How come whenever Sara gets mad, her head gets so incredibly big, then shrinks down back to normal when we notice her?'

Sara grits her teeth "Laura, have you ever heard the story of the little girl who asked one too many questions?"

'Yeah, she got…Oh.'

"Try to keep that in mind."

'Kay.'

Uh, anyway, as you probably already know, the bad guy always seems really strong and unbeatable in the beginning, but in the end, good always triumphs over evil, and looks pretty cool doing it, too!

Laura waves her hand in the air 'Wait! I got a question!'

Danika sighs Yes, Laura, what is it now?

'Why does this King what's his face want to conquer the Earth anyway?'

Say what?!

Sara joins in "She's got a good point. I mean, global warming, acid rain, polluted oceans, toxic waste, the thinning ozone layer… What does he want with this planet anyway?"

Hello, people! He's a Villain! That's what Villains do!

Laura rolls her eyes "What, so now you're some kind of super villain expert?'

No! It's just…well, Laura, why do you want to rule the world, hmm?

Laura grins 'Because the world would be so much cooler if I ruled it, no da!'

Sara laughs "Hee hee, you used the 'no da' from Fushigi Yûgi!"

'Yep! I wonder what Tama-baby's doing right now?'

Ahem! Laura and Sara look over to Danika, who is impatiently tapping her foot

'Sorry.'

"Sorry."

In case you two have forgotten, this is a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction!

"Speaking of which, what's this chapter for anyway? What does it have to do with the story?"

Well, the next chapters get a little serious, so I thought it might be best to squeeze in a chapter devoted to comedy relief.

'Serious, huh?' Laura peeks over Danika's shoulder and flips through the pages. Her eyes bug out. 'Holy Toledo Batman!'

Sara tries to sneak a peek "What? What?"

'Danika's handwriting sucks!'

Give me that! Danika takes back the fanfic and slaps Laura upside the head

'Well it does. And your spelling sucks, too.'

Oh, and I suppose _you're_ a senior college English professor?!

'Noooo….'

Then can it! Sigh, it's not easy being a cute lil genius, you know.

Now Sara is getting impatient "Hey! What about the story?! When's the chapter gonna end?"

Not yet, I still need to fill up space.

"Why you little…"

Look, Kitty!

"KITTYYYYYYYY!" Sara runs off in search of Kitty

'It's amazing how that seems to work every single time…'

Yeah,…weird.

'So, um…How long will Sara search for Kitty?'

Who knows. It's really pathetic, though, running off like that, looking for something each time someone mentions its name…

Laura thinks for a moment, then points behind Danika 'Hey, look, it's Puar!'

PUAAAAAAAR! Danika runs off in search of Puar

Laura smiles 'Hee hee, this is fun!'

Laura is silent for a moment, then realizes that she's the only one there

'Buwahahahaha! Looks like I'm in charge of this fanfic now! All words are in my control! Finally, I can take over the universe! Buwahahahahahahahahahaha!'

Suddenly, Danika and Sara appear, a little disappointed about not finding Puar or Kitty

'Oh! H-hey guys, um, I was just, uh… waiting for you to come back, heh heh.'

Sara looks closely at Laura "Laura, you weren't plotting to take over the universe again, were you?"

'W-who, me? Of course not!' Laura has guilty written all over her face, literally

Sara hands her a mirror

'Ack! How did that get all over my face?!'

Sara chuckles "Ha! I knew it! Guilty! Guilty!"

Laura panics 'N-no! How could this happen?! I- I'm so confused!' Laura falls to her knees and begins to cry 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I want my moose!'

Danika walks up and grabs Laura by the cheek Hmm… Hey, wait a minute, this looks like your handwriting, Sara!

"Um." Sara looks nervous

Laura pokes Danika's shoulder 'Uh, Danka, khan I pwees haf ma ace bak ow?'

Huh? Oh! Right, sure… Danika releases her grip on Laura's cheek

After rubbing her sore cheek, Laura turns and points at Sara 'SO! It was YOU! You're the Guilty one! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!…'

Sara covers her ears "Aaaaaah, no! It's not true! The sheep are lying!"

Danika gasps What?! You DARE deny the sheep?!

Laura is still chanting 'Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!…. Okay, I'm done now.'

Danika raises her hands in the air Hold it! Stop!

Both Sara and Laura turn their attention towards Danika

"What's up?"

'Yeah, we're kind of busy in a bizzaro scene right now.'

That's my point! We've gotten totally off the subject! We've done nothing but rant on and on with pure insanity!

"So?"

Laura nods 'Yeah, that's what we always do.'

I know, I know, but we can at least put it to use! I made this chapter so I could introduce two new characters and that's what I'm going to do!

'But you've already introduced us.'

….Well, I'm going to do it again!

'Why?'

Because I can! And it's going to be done in DBZ style!

'Okay! Okay! Just take a chill pill!'

Danika looks confused Chill pill? That's not in my medication… Are you trying to sell me some sort of drug?!

'What? No! I'm just, uh… erg… I'm all confuseded!'

Sara looks at Danika "Is that even a word?"

No, but I can make it one; I have the power to do these things, you know…

"So, do you really not know what a chill pill is?"

Of course not. I just love to play with people's minds.

"Oh… Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about King Myotis."

Yeah?

"Don't you think he's missing something?"

Hmmm? What do you mean?

"He needs a purely evil name!"

What's wrong with Myotis?

"Nothing, nothing, but that sounds more like a last name to me… He needs a first name, doesn't he?"

Well, I guess so. What did you have in mind?

Sara grins evilly "Jonathan!"

Laura laughs 'Ha! I saw _that_ one coming!'

Jonathan? That's not really an alien type name…

"I know, but it's a really evil one! Plus, it will make it even MORE fun when I kill him!"

Well………..

"Please!"

Oh, alright.

'Yay!" Sara smiles happily as she imagines herself blasting a certain Jonathan into oblivion

Laura is munching down on some popcorn 'I love watching you two! It's hilarious!'

Sara eyes the popcorn suspiciously "Hey, I thought you had braces."

'Not in the fanfiction, I don't.'

"Oh. You gonna share that?"

'No.'

"Come on, give me some!"

'No! My popcorn! Mine!'

Danika sighs as she watches Sara and Laura viciously wrestle for the popcorn My god, how immature can you get? Fighting over popcorn? You two really need to grow up.

A piece of popcorn hits Danika in the face Grr…Alright, that's it! It's Go Time!

Danika charges forward and body slams Sara and Laura

** We are currently facing technical difficulties; please stand by. **

**…..**

**…**

**.**

**…**

**…..**

** Thank you for your patience; and now, back to the fanfiction. **

Both Sara and Laura have mouths full of popcorn, but they don't seem too happy about it

Sorry about the interruption. Bur for some reason, Laura and Sara couldn't seem to work out how to share the popcorn, so I came up with the solution.

(She stuff half of the popcorn into Laura's mouth and the other half in Sara's)

Hey, whatever works.

Sara manages to swallow her popcorn, and runs up and slaps Danika upside the head really, _really_ hard.

OW!

"Hmph. That's what you get. Never ever mess with me when it comes to popcorn! Now do your little character thingies so we can end this chapter!"

Danika massages her head Geesh, okay, okay…

Okay, now I'll discuss character designs:

When I first created King Myotis "Ahem!" King _Jonathan_ Myotis, I really wanted to stick to Akira Toriyama's design. So I started off with some original DBZ bad guys.

For King Myotis's basic body and facial structure design, I used Cell. However, the eyes weren't threatening enough for the character, so I gave him Super Buu's eyes and fangs. For skin color, I used a dark blood red. Then I decided he needed pointy ears like Garlic Jr. Then I added some horns, but he was starting to look like the Devil, so I gave him some wildly colored hair. And of course, he needed black claws.

Next, he needed a freaky outfit. So, to start off, I took Dabora's cape, and changed it black, for sort of an evil overlord look. Then I drew some basic body armor. I gave him brown and purple sleeves (bad guys need a bad sense of fashion) and some brownish gloves. And something was missing; it is the one trait that all of the major DBZ villains have, it was what separated the show-off loser from the baddest of the bad. So for pants, I gave him pink spandex.

Laura looks confusingly at Danika 'Pink spandex?'

Yep, only the evilest of villains associate with pink. Frieza had a pink battle aura, Cell had pink eyes, and Majin Buu, heck, how more pink can you get?

'I get the pink thing, but why spandex?'

Because only the most annoying characters wear spandex all the time.

Sara perks up "Like Vegeta!"

Yep. Heck, ya can't get more annoying than that. Now add some ugly boots and voila! You have King Myotis!

Now for Laura, I gave her rounder, larger eyes than Sara. And of course I gave her glasses for the realistic Laura look. For her hair, I used the hairstyle I remember from the karaoke party at the library: a ponytail with a few strands of hair at the sides. And I gave her two little fangs to add to the zanyness of her character. Then came her outfit. I started off with Kami-sama's robes, gave them long baggy sleeves, and colored it light blue with an orange color.

Laura pops up 'And don't forget the lobster on the front!'

What?! There is no lobster!

'Yes there is, on the front, inside a red circle!'

No, that's the symbol of the Guardian!

'The symbol is a lobster?'

No! It's modified Chinese characters!

'Looks like a lobster to me.'

Danika looks at the picture It does not look like a-okay, maybe it does, but if you look closer, it's Chinese characters!

Sara sighs "Can we please end this chapter now? I want to see the rest of the story! …Not that I'm excited or anything…no…not at all…"

Well, okay, I guess it is time we got this story rolling. Alright, let's do it!

Sara smiles "Yay!"

--Right after I add a dramatic ending.

"Say what?"

You know, something to give this chapter a little oomph.

"No, you don't! You're just trying to fill up space! That's what you always do! Not that I'm complaining, 'cause I really like this fanfic, it's very well written."

Uh-huh, and I supposed that the fact that it's about you and Trunks has nothing to do with it?

"No…Of course not, heh heh…"

Mm-hmm…right.

Anyway, readers beware: some intense violence is coming soon!

And make sure to watch out for King Myotis, because if our heroes can't stop him, the entire Earth is under his control!

("That was kind of corny, don't you think?" Shut up…)

  



End file.
